Miss Independent
by Chibi1309
Summary: Songfic RaxBB StxRo - Raven gets a lesson in love...the hard way. Read and Review! Complete!
1. Beginning

**Part one:**

**Miss Independent**

Chapter one.

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

_Miss Keep your distance_

Raven was sitting on a chair in the main room quietly reading her book. No one was around – that was the way she liked it. She closed her eyes whilst she tried to memorize the passage she had just read. But something was disrupting her thoughts.

Terra.

She'd been gone for a while now but even the mention of her name made Raven's anger soar. Even now, now that she was gone forever, her presence still haunted Raven's soul.

A loud smashing noise caused Raven to look up. She'd been levitating accidentally and the furniture around her was smashed to pieces. 'Damn.' She thought angrily. 'Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep holding a grudge?' She stood on the floor and rubbed her head.

Suddenly she heard someone coming. She pulled her hood up and began to exit the room, pausing just so she could glimpse who was entering. It was Cyborg and Beastboy. She sighed.

Just as she turned to leave, someone grabbed her arm. It was Beastboy.

"Hello!" he chirped, happy as always. Raven grimaced.

"Beastboy, you're touching my arm. Get off."

"Sor-ry!" said Beastboy indignantly. Cyborg appeared behind him. He nodded to the Azarathian.

"What's up, Raven?"

"Nothing." She turned to leave again when she heard something behind her.

'What did I do? Why can't I ever do anything right?'

Miss On her own

Miss Almost grown

Miss Never let a man help her off her throne

"What did you say?" she snapped, turning back around. Beastboy raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing!"

"Yes you did I heard you!" said Raven, her heart pounding. 'Why do I even care?' she thought momentarily as her lilac eyes flickered.

"No I didn't." said Beastboy. His face was starting to look quite angry now. "Sheesh, what's up with you today?"

Cyborg put his hand on BB's shoulder. "Cool it man. Raven, he didn't say anythin'. Maybe it was the wind or somethin', but it wasn't B."

Raven narrowed her eyes at them both, then turned around whipping her cloak behind her. It ruffled as the light above them exploded, showering the boys with glass.

- - - - - -

Raven walked into her room and closed the door. Her heart was pounding harder and harder because she knew something was up. What had she heard? And why did she even care? It was only Beastboy!

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to meditate but her mind kept on skipping back to the same thing. The voice.

'What did I do? Why can't I ever do anything right?'

It was definitely him. But why was he denying it then? And why was she still thinking about it…about him. Why was she so het up over Terra after all this time?

She knew why really. Because of Beastboy. Because she knew what she felt deep down and what she could no longer hide from herself.

She scalded herself, feeling fed up and angry.

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_Said oOo; she fell in love_

'I can't love him.'

'I want to but I can't – because of what might happen if I do.'

"So that's decided." She said out loud, because she felt it made it more definite. "I'm not going to love him no matter what."

SCREE.

Raven fell onto the floor clutching her head. The cloak was wrapped round her legs, protecting her body but not her mind. The noise made her feel desperately sick and rendered her powers useless. She lay there, writhing in pain until she passed out.

>- ->- ->- 

**Chibi and Patriot**


	2. First Vision

**Chapter two**

'Open your eyes Raven...'

'Raven, wake up.'

'Wake up.'

Raven sat up, her head pounding like mad. She looked around. She was still in her room. Standing up groggily, the Azarathian saw the door of her room begin to open.

"He-ey.." she protested weakly. But to no avail. The door opened, and to Raven's surprise she saw herself walk in. It was definitely her. The same posture, but taller with a slightly different outfit on, and long violet hair which now tumbled down her back like a beautiful waterfall. The gem shone in the half light, and the Azarathian caught her breath. It seemed to be an older version of herself – but how was that possible?

"Hello?" said Raven, walking towards her long haired self. But there was no reply. This older version of herself didn't appear to acknowledge Raven at all. It merely flounced in, slamming the door and began to weep on the bed, sending all kinds of matter flying around.

Raven ducked as a book flew towards her, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid the lamp.

WHOOSH.

It flew straight through her stomach as if it wasn't there. Raven gasped and looked down, clutching at her abdomen. It was whole, in her hands at least, but pieces of furniture seemed to pass through her like air. She walked towards her, what she presumed to be, elder self and looked at her.

The poor futuristic Azarathian seemed to be inconsolable. Raven decided to see what was going on.

She exited the room and walked towards the TV room. Cyborg and Robin were there.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw the two older versions of the boys. She listened to what they were saying.

"Oh no, he's out there again." Said Robin, glancing out of the sunlit window and shaking his head.

"Yeah, man when is he anywhere else? He's majorly infatuated with her." Said Cyborg, sounding uninterested and playing with his arm computer.

Raven raised her eyebrows. One, two, three..where were Starfire and Beastboy?

_What is the feelin takin over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

'Oh Good God.'

_The colour drained from Raven's already pale cheeks. _

'No way, no WAY.'

It couldn't be, could it? Surely not...

Not Starfire and Beastboy...

'Okay, this is too weird, I've got to check it out.' Thought Raven democratically. She walked towards the front door, when it suddenly shot open. The blast of light was so intense that Raven had to close her eyes. When they were accustomed to the light she saw Starfire come bustling in.

But no Beastboy. 'At least they aren't together...' thought Raven with some relief, but she still wanted to assess the situation.

Her lilac eyes narrowed, Raven retraced her steps back to the two boys watching Starfire intently. 'Nothing out of the ordinary. Except that she is older...but then we all are. What the hell is this?'

As she approached the three titans she heard Star's excited babble and shook her head.

"Oh, Robin it was most wonderful! I found all kinds of new small creatures with horns on their heads!" said Starfire pointing to a beetle.

"They're called Antennae, Starfire." Said Robin gently.

"Oh, I see. I found some Antennae with horns!"

Cyborg and Robin looked at eachother and shook their heads slowly. Starfire dashed onto the couch and began examining the beetles.

"Hey, anyone seen Raven today?" asked Cyborg. Raven looked up to her room instinctively.

"Yes, I did!" said Starfire, happily. "She went up to her room when she saw Beastboy and Terra."

_Surprise_

'Terra?!' thought Raven incredulously. 'She's...alive?'

She had hear enough. She strode outside to see for herself. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

_Its time _

_To feel_

_What's real_

She did see Beastboy, and she did see Terra. And they were kissing. And suddenly everything clicked into place, as Raven's heart sank down into her stomach, though she could hear it in her ears.

Terra wasn't quite like her former self, and Raven could sense a difference in the way that she acted and the way she looked. Almost like a clone of the Terra she knew. But underneath, Raven could sense a more sinister persona, and she resented it with all her heart.

Raven felt the dryness in her throat, the overwhelming urge to cry and tear the blond hair out of Terra '2's head.

But she could but stand there, invisible to them both, and feel her sorrow alone.

Something compelled her to move forwards. Something made her want to go on. She had to hear what they were saying after the kiss. She stepped a few trembling steps towards them.

"Oh Beastboy, you're so FUNNY!" said Terra, giggling. Beastboy looked different. More mature and taller and with an extra allure that drew Raven even in her ghostly state.

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need for me to miss him_

Even then she longed to touch his arm, his face. But she couldn't. She loved him, but she could only watch, and it hurt her so much.

Beastboy smiled and wiggled his eyebrow. "Thanks."

Terra '2' wrapped herself around him. "What ya thinking?"

Beastboy's expression was far off. "I was just...y'know, thinking about the past."

Terra's expression softened. "Are you annoyed with me BB?"

Beastboy looked at her and solemnly shook his head. "No. I'm just...oh...I dunno what to think anymore."

Terra leant up towards him, touching his lips with her nail. "Don't think."

And then they began to kiss again. Raven grimaced at the pair and turned away.

'I want to go home. I don't like this.' Thought Raven angrily, closing her eyes and running her hand over her gem. She would have welcomed the unpleasant noise again over what she was hearing in her head right now.

'Thinking about the past....'

'I dunno what to think anymore...'

'Don't think.'

Her wish came true minutes later, as all she heard was the screeching, before she collapsed like a fallen angel on the floor.

_Goodbye, old you_

_Real love, is true._

- - - - - - -

**Thanks to all who reviewed! A few replies.**

**Raven A. Star – Yes thanks for the first review – I forgot to edit the story so I took it down and started again! Thanks again – glad you like the story!**

**Raven-telekenetic – Thanks for your opinion, we value it greatly.**

**Spidersquirrel – hope this chapter explains some stuff to ya! Oh and thanks, glad you like it!**

**Snea – any questions, feel free to email us and we'll try to answer them for you but hopefully the rest of the story will straighten out any quieries you have!**

**Sarah – if you don't want to read about her love life – don't read the story! The genre is romance...duh.**

**Warprince200 – thanks.**

**Purplerave – Surprise!! Hehe, hope you liked it!**

**10920 – Sorry I didn't update sooner – been on holiday! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**JakMakai1519 – I'm speechless from your review! Thanks so much, please read/review this chapter – I'd be honored!**

**If you want a mention let me know! R/R!**

**Chibi and Patriot**


	3. Second Vision

Chapter three.

"Ugghhh," moaned Raven, opening her eyes slowly. Her temple was throbbing, and she brought arm up to steady herself whilst she rubbed the pulsating vein.

"Now where am I?" she thought out loud. Her mind was swirling with possibilities. Thoughts of Terra '2' and Beastboy deep in that kiss made the pounding in her head grow louder and stronger. She had to get out of this 'place' and back to the present. Her present.

She was back in her room – but was it in her time?

Struggling to stand up, but managing, she walked clumsily to the end of the hall. Everything looked normal enough. She swallowed and carried on her descent down to where she assumed someone would be.

That was when she stumbled upon Robin. He was in the gym, working out. Raven's heart sank a mile. He was the 'future' Robin, not her-time Robin.

'That means I'm still stuck in this hellhole. With Terra, maybe?' Raven mused, feeling aggravated. She wanted to see him again. Who could tell her how long she would be stuck in this place, without seeing his smiling face again.

"Oh God. What's wrong with me?" Raven said, the tone of sadness visible now.

_(Miss Independent walked away)_

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

She struggled on, wanting to find him, feeling unwanted in a ghostly world of her own.

'Don't give up Raven.'

She swivelled around sharply. "Who's there?"

'Don't be frightened.'

The voice seemed to echo around her, but it reached the very depths of her soul.

"Please, I want to go back." Said Raven, hoping that the voice would hear her plea.

'Follow your heart Raven. And don't be scared.'

"What? I can't. Take me back!" she shouted, hoping to be heard, but to no avail. Just as mysteriously as it had come, the voice vanished, leaving her alone.

'Wherever I am, I have to find Beastboy. It could be the only way I can get back.' Raven thought, logically. She could sense his presence, and her heart told her the way.

There he was. Sitting as real as could be, looking at the TV. Her face softened as she glided next to him. He ignored her, as she expected.

Leaning over, she whispered in his ear. "It's me, Raven. Please, don't go with Terra, she's evil. She hurt you and...well...I need your help."

Beastboy turned around so he was almost nose to nose with Raven, who blushed and leant back a bit. His face lit up.

"Raven!"

"What? You can see me?!" said Raven triumphantly. It was then she realised he wasn't looking at her, he was looking through her. She turned around to see the vision of herself.

'At least I'm not blubbering like a baby this time,' thought Raven with a deadpan look on her face, getting up and moving behind the couch.

"Hey." Said the older Raven, moving towards Beastboy and sitting down next to him. A book was in her slim hand, and she opened it. Beastboy put his arm around her and, to Raven's surprise, the elder Raven leant in against his shoulder and continued to read, her long hair draped neatly down the fabric.

_What is the feelin takin over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

"What?!" said Raven out loud, her emotions getting the better of her. She wasn't dreaming, was she? He'd got...his arm...around her older self...

Raven shuddered and moved in closer, but there was nothing being said. A noise behind her made her jump.

"Hey, and how are the lovebirds this morning?"

The other two titans turned around slowly. Raven couldn't prevent her mouth from opening wide.

"Good morning, Cyborg." Stated the older Raven with a flick of her hand.

"Hey, Cy!" said Beastboy, his cheeky self showing through the mature exterior. "Ready to play some games?"

Both Ravens groaned at the same time, as the boys settled down to play. The older Raven's eyes were fixed on Beastboy as he played. She smiled to herself and continued reading.

Raven's mind reeled. 'But I thought...Terra...I don't understand.'

Then she felt that feeling again. Goosebumps crept up her spine and she knew what was coming next.

The noise was more deafening, and worse than ever before. She could hear her heartbeat in her throat, and she collapsed – her heart feeling fuller than it ever had before.

_Surprise (surprise) it's time_

_To feel (to feel) whats real_

_- - - - _

**_Hope you enjoyed chapter three of our fic! It'll get clearer soon I promise....._**

**_Some replies:_**

**_Raven A.Star – Yay, glad you like it!_**

**_10902 – Thank you, glad you like it! Sorry I take a while to update but I've been kinda busy recently! And if you wana know if it was a dream...keep reading!_**

**_Oh, and thanks for the second review as well!_**

**_BB's the best – Firstly, yes he is the best (your penname!!) Oh and it's not a BbxTerra....What happened in chapter 2 is all part of the story. Anyway hope this chappies was better for you!_**

**_RobinluvsStar – Glad you like it, and RobinxStarfire is a great coupling too!_**

**_Lyzz2nwn – I hate BbxTerra too, no worries! It's just part of the story, pal, don't panic! (Try not to click on the review button loads of times, it can sometimes make multiple posts...but don't worry! )_**

**_SushiChica – Thanks_**

**_Phew, well, keep R/R!_**

**_Ja!_**

**_Chibi and Patriot1_**

**__**

**_Oh, I should have put disclaimers on the other chappies! Well here we go:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans. _**

**_This applies for previous chapters as well! _**


	4. Nowhere

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen titans.**

**Quick authors note: This chapter might have a load of mistakes as far as Raven's mother is concerned, so please don't get mad – it is merely for the use of this storyline, k? On with the chapter!**

_**Chapter three.**_

"N-not again-n..." groaned Rae, sitting up and rubbing her sore head. "This is ridiculous. Where am I this time?"

She touched her leg and pinched herself to make sure she was still alive. As much as she wanted to test – she wasn't going to throw a book through herself, that was too creepy and totally illogical.

Standing, shakily to her feet she walked out of her room, instinctively pulling her hood up on the way.

"Hey Raven!"

She spun around instantly. She knew that voice.

"Beastboy!" she said with a little more enthusiasm than intended. She blushed under her hood.

_What happened to miss independent?_

_No more the need for me to miss him_

"What do you want?" she queried reverting to monotone, as the changeling came running up. Just that second it occurred to her that she was back in her own time. The sounds in the room echoed in her fragile head. She felt dizzy.

"Just wanted to apologise for earlier. Like, I swear I didn't say anything – but if you said you heard something I believe you and...dude are you okay?"

Raven was far from okay. The swirling voices and suction in her mind had become worse. She opened her eyes, her vision blurring.

"Run, Beastboy. Get out of here." She stammered out, as she felt herself losing control of her powers. Her door fell down, and before it hit the ground with a resounding thud, she had passed out.

- - - - - - - 

_Goodbye, old you_

_Real love, is true_

Raven's came into consciousness with strange thoughts in her mind. She could feel something trying to tug her back into reality but she was powerless to resist the force that was driving her from place to place.

White.

Everywhere she looked there was white. Almost nothing in the world left except herself. Where was this?

She looked for signs of life. 'Am I dead?'

"Hello?" she called into the white mass. No answer. Although she managed to control her emotions most of the time, the events of the day had gone one step to far. She felt a lump in her throat.

"Am I dead? Am I alone?" she cried, feeling the tears welling up in her lilac eyes.

"You are neither dead nor alone, my child."

The sudden sound made her jump. The voice was thick and echoing as though someone was talking through water. She looked around but the voice seemed as empty as the place she was in.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise my voice, Metrion?"

Two lilac eyes, were wide in the white mist. "Mother?"

"I've missed you, my dear daughter."

"So, it's you who's been transporting me then?" said Raven, her voice still quiet and unemotional. The voice seemed to chuckle.

"Ah, yes. I apologise. But you needed to know."

"To know what? What is this all about?"

"Love."

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

_Miss Keep your distance, no_

_Miss On her own_

_Miss Almost grown_

_Miss Never let a man help her off her phone_

"What?" said Raven, her heart racing.

"You know. Deep down, you know. And you cannot hide from it any longer, Raven. Because you know what will happen if you do."

A cog turned in the Azarathian's mind. "So, those were visions of the future?"

"Visions? Yes. You could call them that, I suppose. Heed my warning, dear child. If you do not let your heart be free then it will feel the torment of a thousand deaths."

"But, you have to understand. I can't. I can't feel anything because of what might happen."

"What you believe might happen. When, around him, have you hurt him or yourself, or those around you? Negative thoughts, Raven. They will consume you unless you counter them."

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_Said oOo; she fell in love_

"With what? How can I?" questioned Raven, her headache reappearing. She crumpled onto the floor.

"Our time grows short, my child. Listen to me now. This is not something you must do. This is a choice you must make. But know this – Trigon is waiting. And he can feel your negativity winning over your positive light. Don't let him win, Raven. For your sake, don't let him into your thoughts again."

"I don't know what to do. How can I know what's right?"

"Live, Metrion. Just live."

Raven felt the tug from the present and screamed. Her head began to spin, the white being consumed by darkness, by black. Her world dissolving into pain again. The strangest thing was, Raven knew what she had to do.

_What is the feelin takin over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

_Surprise _

_Its time _

_To feel _

_Whats real_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

**Thanks for all the reviews...sorry the previous chappie was kind of short...this one was longer I hope. Anyway quick replies:**

**Raven A. Star – thank you so much, your reviewing means so much! Sorry to keep you waiting!! Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Purpleotter – Haaiiiii! Welcome back! Good to hear from ya! Glad you liked it, keep reading!**

**Speakerbox – thank you, I hope that you continue to review the next chapters!**

**Calisto – Gotcha! Hehe, get out the tissues!**

**Lyzz2nwn – Take it you're talking bout Aftershock 1 or 2? Yeah that was kind of sad. But I can't say I really like Terra's character either so :shrug: Oh and if Raven died I wouldn't bother with TT too much – she's the best!**

**10902 – Hehe, thanks for making me giggle. I know what you mean though. Keep reading...trust me you'll like it! :evil grin:**

**MoonFireFire – Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Warprince – seeing a pattern in your reviews....but thanks : )**

**Right well that is all for now! Please review this chapter, and I'll update with the next one soon!**

**Enjoy the story,**

**Chibi and Patriot**


	5. First Love

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen titans, unfortunately, so don't sue! **_

_**:Also, apologies for putting chapter three up at the top of the last chappie! It should say chapter four, okay?:**_

_**Chapter five**._

"Raven? Raven? RAVEN?!"

"..W-what-t..." said Raven groggily opening her eyes. The world was blurred and she could see a blur of green near her face. She recoiled slightly out of instinct, then tried to focus.

"Oh my God! You're okay!"

"Yeah. Just about. My head hurts. A lot." Said Raven in snippets, as she fumbled to sit up.

'He stayed. He stayed with me even though I told him to go. He was worried.'

"Dude, don't scare me like that again." Said Beastboy holding his chest. He stood up and rubbed his head. He saw the Azarathian struggling to stand, so he instinctively grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Raven's feet didn't feel quite right. They were numb and she couldn't put her weight on them properly. As she felt herself being pulled up, she tumbled forwards into Beastboy's arms.

He blushed, and looked at her. "Umm..."

Raven frowned. "Don't get too overexcited. I can't feel my feet properly. And I still can barely see you."

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

_Miss Keep your distance_

Beastboy's expression softened. "Well, seeing as you're just standing here..."

Raven looked up at him, not sure what to say. "What?"

Beastboy looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Okay, so I apologised for earlier. Then you go all freaky on me, scream for me to get out of here, knock your door down then collapse on the floor. Raven, what the heck is going on?"

Raven looked down and closed her eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Beastboy grinned at her. "Try me."

_Miss On her own_

_Miss Almost grown_

_Miss Never let a man help her off her throne_

There was a thick silence, and Raven felt a little awkward, leaning against him for support.

"Okay. But I really need to sit down." She countered, blushing slightly. Beastboy smiled.

"Alright. Um, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to go in your room?"

- - - - - - 

After a couple of transformations and a whirlwind journey to Raven's room, they were finally seated on her bed. Raven rubbed her sore head and pushed her hood down.

"Beastboy, I know I said I'd tell you but..."

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_Said oOo; she fell in love_

"Aw, c'mon dude! I spent a lifetime getting you in here!" protested Beastboy, turning into the kitten and giving her 'the face'.

Raven gave a small smile and put her arms up. "Alright alright. Enough with the kitten faces."

Beastboy quickly reformed himself. "So."

"This is going to freak you a bit...but..." began Raven slowly. BB looked at her expectantly.

"Basically, after I saw you and Cyborg I came up here and something happened to me. Something really weird."

BB's eyes were opened wide. He looked intrigued. Raven took this as a compliment. She continued.

"It was really strange. I woke up in the future, and everyone was quite a bit older."

"Was I still as good looking?" said Beastboy, giggling. A pillow in a black aura hit him.

"Oww. Ok, ok. Carry on."

"So, I got up and went downstairs. Oh – I should mention I was a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Dude. Were you dead?"

Raven smacked her forehead. "No, I wasn't dead Beastboy! It was a vision, only...I wasn't visible to the others. And I saw myself too. In an older form."

"Woah. Weird." Said Beastboy, shaking his head. "So what happened then?"

Raven looked at his curious face. 'Cute.' She thought. The lamp behind her shattered. She flinched, and Beastboy frowned.

"Sorry. Anyway, this is where I got confused. I went downstairs, and you were there. With someone else."

"Who?"

_What is the feelin takin over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door_

"......" Raven stammered. She quickly regained her composure. "Terra."

Beastboy fell off the bed. "No way! She's gonna be back?"

"I...don't know." Answered Raven quietly. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Awesome. So what were we saying?"

"Um." Raven looked Beastboy in the eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. You were dating her. And...when I saw you...you guys were kissing."

Beastboy looked straight back at Raven, but he shook his head. "No way. That wouldn't happen. It's like, totally old territory."

_Surprise_

"What? I thought you really liked her." Said Raven, her heart starting to pick up pace again.

Beastboy smiled and shrugged. "I do. She was a really close friend, and I do miss her. But I don't know whether we'd ever date again. It'd be too complicated after what happened."

Raven nearly fell off the bed this time. The maturity showing through was shocking her. "You can't be serious."

_Its time _

_To feel_

_What's real_

Beastboy smiled cheekily. "Heh, I know it's hard to believe that I'm serious once in a while but I am."

Raven closed her eyes. "Before I tell you the rest, I need to tell you the ending."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Beastboy, rubbing his head.

"It does make sense. The thing is..." Raven suddenly felt a jerk in her chest. She was opening up to him, and it felt so right. She could really communicate with him freely and it felt good.

"What's the thing? Tell me the thing!" shrieked BB, in mock horror. A look from Raven later, he had quietened down.

"The thing is, it was my mother. She transported me to the future. She was trying to tell me something...something about Trigon."

"No way. Dude, Raven, please tell me he isn't coming back?" asked BB, concern written all over his green face. Raven gave a grimace.

"Could be. She said something about negative thoughts. It's true Beastboy. I can't concentrate on my meditation at the moment and I feel all anxious inside."

'Oh my god. I told him what I felt. How will he react?'

Beastboy laid a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I--We'll...look after you."

Raven gave a half smile. "I need to tell you the rest."

"I'm listening." Said the changeling making no attempt to move his hand. Raven wanted it there – it gave her confidence, and strength. Something she could use right about then.

"I had another vision, right after I saw you and..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "...her. This time you were dating someone. But it wasn't...Terra."

She rubbed her head slowly, touching her gem, and savouring the look on his face. He stared at her.

"I...well...it was..." stammered Raven slowly. Beastboy began to lift his hand off her shoulder. Raven reached out and grabbed it.

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need for me to miss him_

"It was you." Said Beastboy, looking at their intertwined hands in awe. Raven nodded slowly. She was also staring at the hands, not quite sure what she was doing. She pulled her hand away sharply.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. I didn't mean to make it uncomfortable or anything, it was just a vision." Said Raven quietly looking at the floor.

"If it was just a vision, they why do you look so sad?" asked Beastboy, his eyes burning a hole in her skin, where he stared. She felt the electricity radiating of his body, and shivered slightly.

"Because it felt so real."

BB rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Do you want it to be real?"

Raven looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Beastboy, I..."

The window shattered into a million pieces, causing Raven to leap in shock in her fragile state. She began to shake violently.

"Hey, hey." Beastboy picked up a blanket from her bed and wrapped it round her small shoulders, letting his hand linger round them longer than necessary.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rae managed to stammer out. "I didn't mean to frighten you. My powers...are a little out of control."

"Raven, don't be sorry. I still like you. I like you a lot." Said Beastboy, turning red, but keeping his eyes on her pale face.

"....What...?" said Raven, looking into his emerald eyes, and feeling powerless all of a sudden. Beastboy shut his eyes, breaking the spell.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm such a jerk. I always mess it up."

"No. You haven't." Raven put her hand on his shaking green one, and smiled. "You've done everything right. I'm sorry I'm so mean to you."

"Heh, it's no biggy." Said BB grinning and ruffling his hair.

"Yes it is." Said Raven, the blanket dropping around her waist as she leant up towards him. Her lips brushed his cheek, and he looked around in surprise.

She knew this might be her only chance. Leaning in, she kissed him full on the mouth, feeling the warm sensation wash over her. Nothing broke. Nothing squealed. Everything was peaceful, and beautiful when she was with him.

_Goodbye, old you_

_Real love, is true._

She leant back opening her eyes. Beastboy opened his a second later, shock written all over his face.

"I thought...but...huh...am I...you..." Beastboy paused for breath. "What's going on?!"

"I...I like you." Raven paused, running her hand through her violet hair, smoothly. "I think...I love you, Beastboy."

His emerald eyes were wide with shock. "You-you do?"

She stared at him coldly, but with a fondness in her eyes. "I just said so didn't I?"

"Um, yeah." Said the shape shifter, a strange faraway look on his face. He reached out and touched her cheek slowly.

"Thank you. For telling me, and well for everything. I love you too."

Raven smiled, feeling the heaviness in her head lift immediately.

- - - -

**Right, that's the end of part one!! I hope you liked the bb/r mushiness – and I hope it wasn't too over the top! Personally I prefer the subtle romances but :shrug:**

**Anyway, part two will be a little different. Same storyline but the song won't be running through it as I feel that it has run it's course in the story for now. I'll put the next part up within this story as it saves having to create 2 stories etc.**

**Quick replies:**

**Raven A. Star: I will keep updating I promise. And thanks for the constant reviews they give me inspiration to keep writing! ï **


	6. Part two: Invitation

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen titans, so don't sue! **_

_**Part two.**_

Chapter six.

"I think the others will be wondering where we are..." said Raven slowly testing out her shaken up body. Time travelling was so not her thing.

"Maybe we could just let them wonder..." said Beastboy, a cheeky glint in his green eyes. Raven smiled slightly, but shook her head.

"I don't know...how are we going to explain this to the others?" Raven asked quietly. "I mean, I always thought that Star and Robin would be the 'big surprise'."

"What about Star and Robin? What surprise?" said Beastboy, completely nonchalant. Raven shook her head fondly.

"You really don't know? Can't you tell that they're in love?"

"Really? No way!"

Raven ruffled his hair playfully. "You remember when we were back at Mad Mod's place?"

Beastboy shuddered. "Don't remind me..."

"Well, it is true. You really don't have a brain!" said Raven, barely able to hold back her laughter. Beastboy looked playfully outraged.

"Hey, c'mon. Just cause I didn't notice that doesn't mean that I've got no..."

"What do you not have, Beastboy?" interrupted a voice. The two titans both looked up in shock. The door was still on the floor and Starfire was hovering in the doorway.

"Oh, heh, nothing!!" stammered Beastboy rubbing his neck. Raven sighed inwardly. 'Oh, great. The love of my life has the subtlety of a sledgehammer!' she mocked, but she knew she didn't mean it. Half the attraction was knowing that they were opposites.

"Well, friends, what are you doing in here on this fine day?" Starfire queried, stepping into the gothic room.

"Starfire. You're in my room." Said Raven coldly. Starfire looked at Raven, her eyes wide.

"So is Beastboy!" she countered. Raven looked at the changeling, a blush creeping up on her usually pale face.

"Yes...well...um..." she began thinking super quick. "Ah, yes. Beastboy asked my permission – and anyway, he was helping me out because I fainted, right?"

"What? Oh – right, right!" agreed Beastboy nodding furiously. Starfire looked innocent but she knew something was afoot.

"Are you okay, Raven? Were you unwell? Perhaps I should make a 'Pudding of Sickness'?"

"NO!" shouted both titans at once. Raven recovered herself.

"No, I'm fine, Star, really. Beastboy was just leaving, weren't you?"

"Yes...to go and..." Beastboy faltered. "Play on game station!"

He ran out of the room, turning into a cheetah for extra speed. 'Thanks, just leave me to sort it out.' Thought Raven. Starfire lingered in the room.

"Do you want something, Starfire?" asked Raven, innocently. Starfire nodded, smiling widely. Raven waited expectantly.

"Robin wanted me to find you, Beastboy and Cyborg to tell you that we have been invited up to Mr. Wayne's house to a party for the Justice League and ourselves."

"Oh. We don't have to dress up though, right? In like dresses?"

"Robin said 'Tell them to meet downstairs at seven. And it is...' what is the word...oh yes 'fancy dress.'"

Raven's eyes widened. "Fancy dress? Your kidding me. What you going as?"

Starfire wrinkled her nose and bobbed up and down. "That is a surprise!"

Raven sighed inwardly. "I'd better go and sort something out then. You sure it's compulsory fancy dress?"

"What does that mean? Does it mean something you must do?"

"Yes."

"Then that is correct. Robin said 'Raven won't probably want to dress up, but tell her Bruce said it was compulsory.' Correct?"

Raven groaned. "I thought as much. Okay, thanks Star."

"Goodbye! See you downstairs at seven!" chimed Star before floating out of the room, humming happily.

"What do I do now? What am I going to go as?" said Rae out loud. She looked out of her window into the warm summers day and took off into the sky. She had to go buy something, otherwise she'd have to go in fancy dress as a Titan. A teen titan. She chuckled slightly at her own joke then gasped.

"Maybe I've been spending too much time with Beastboy..."

- - - - - 

"Remind me why I'm doing this again." Said Raven to Beastboy, 3 hours later. It was nearly five, which meant they had to get ready for the party.

"Aw, c'mon, Rae, it'll be fun." Said BB, placing his hand on her shoulder. Cyborg, who was also there with them, smiled and put his thumb up.

"Y'know, y'all end up having a good time, Raven. It'll be funny!"

"I don't do funny." Said Raven coldly. Beastboy shrugged at Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes at them.

"So what are you wearing?" she asked conversationally, eying the boys up. Cyborg grinned at her.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise and all."

"Beastboy?" questioned Raven, looking at him fondly. Cyborg seemed to not notice. BB smiled and winked at her.

"Sorry, Rae. Top secret information."

Raven sighed and played with her cape.

"What about you Rave?" queried Cy, his red eye glinting slightly. Raven looked up.

"Well. If you guys aren't telling then neither am I."

"Suit yourself, mysterious one." Joked Cyborg. "I'm off to get ready. Gotta look my best for the ladies!"

Raven shook her head. As soon has Cy had exited the room, Raven looked at Beastboy. He looked back. They stared at each other for a while.

"I don't want to go, BB." Said Raven quietly, still keeping eye contact.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you. I promise." Said Beastboy, smiling openly. It was all Raven could do to smile back.

"Hey, if anyone laughs, they'll get this.." he paused turning into a whale. "..on their face."

Raven let out a quick short laugh. The book next to her levitated and hit the wall. She eyed it wearily. 'Damn powers.' She thought angrily.

Beastboy laughed, and rubbed his neck before rising to his feet and collecting the book for her.

"Thanks." Said Raven, taking the book out of his hand slowly.

"No problem." Said BB smiling, whilst his emerald eyes glinted. A glimmer of hope shone between them in that moment, before Robin rattled in noisily, talking to Starfire and broke the spell.

"What are you guys doing?" said Robin looking at the two guilty faces with an eyebrow raised.

"Talking." Said Raven, emotionlessly. "Is it forbidden?"

"No-o." said Robin slowly. "I just wondered how come you weren't getting ready. It's five thirty."

"Yeah, good point." Said BB, keeping his cool this time. "I'm gonna scoot – catch ya later guys."

"You have been spending much time with Beastboy recently, have you not Raven?" said Starfire, bouncily.

Raven shrugged. Robin's face contorted into a smile. Raven glared at him.

"What?!" she said ferociously.

"I said nothing." Said Robin, the irritating grin on his face. Raven submitted.

"I'm going to get ready." She stated before leaving the room in a fluster. Starfire watched her leave then turned to Robin.

"I told you something is going on, Robin! I knew!"

"You know, Star, I think you could be right." Said Robin, going off to get ready as well.

- - - - - - - - - - 

So sorry we havent updated for a while, been super busy!! Please take the time to r/r, :grovels:

Anyway, replies to you whom we love:

Warprince2000: thanks as always...

Raven A. Star: You are truly adorable :hugs you: thanks for the lovely review. And we aim to please!

10920: Oh...eek. Bad luck bout the computer but glad you are enjoying the story. I'd be super happy if you'd continue reading? :hopeful grin:

Caity: Aww thank you so much!

Dana1313: I'm so so SO glad you like it. It makes me really happy to think I'm doing okay writing!

Nethrion: You are most welcomed! And yes, good ole mushiness was what I thought the story needed!

Speakerbox: I DON'T MIND! :dances: And thank you :tear in eye: I'm so glad you like it. Truly.

Julia: Might be right! Never mind, works for me! Thanks for the review.

Adios for now!

Chibi and Patriot


	7. Party time

Chapter seven.

"I feel so stupid." Said Raven to herself, as she semi twirled subconsciously in her full length mirror. She rubbed her eyes wearily.

Her earlier trip into Jump city had proven to be interesting if nothing else. She went to the mall in search of a shop to suit her needs and found a fancy dress store after some searching, and decided to check it out.

There was nothing she liked at all. But then she stumbled upon an outfit which contradicted her personality completely. Yet she fell in love with it. She took it straight away, feeling pleased with herself.

Raven's outfit was an angel. She had her hair brushed out so it surrounded her face, making her features more angelic. She wore a dark dress, with light lining, turning it into a type of toga. There were some really lifelike dark wings attached to the back, which set off the whole look. She wore some dark shoes – but they weren't visible under the long robe.

'Dark Angel.' She thought, nodding in approval.

Sighing, she looked at her watch. 6.45pm.

'I'd better go down. Maybe I'll be the first.' She mused quietly. No sooner had she set foot in the lounge – breathing a heavy sigh of relief that no one was around – she heard a delighted squeal behind her.

"Raven!"

It was Starfire. Rae turned around slowly, hoping she didn't look to stupid compared to the pretty alien girl.

Starfire's outfit was slightly laughable but undeniably sweet – much like the tameranian herself. She wore a cowboy outfit, with all the trimmings. A pink cowboy hat, purple cowboy outfit – with a mini skirt and waistcoat which matched – and some pink boots.

It actually looked quite good. 'Once your eyes adjust to the bright colours.' Thought Raven, laughing inwardly.

"Hi, Star. You look...nice."

"Thank you, friend! As do you!" stated the Tameranian, floating around Raven to get a full view. "I am very surprised at how different you look!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?" said Raven dryly. Starfire giggled, and spun around.

"Where are the boys? I cannot wait to see their fit-outs. I mean outfits." Corrected Starfire, tutting and shaking her head.

Raven shrugged and folded her arms, wistfully thinking of her cloak. Star suddenly screamed, and Raven jumped a little.

"Oh, Cyborg! How wonderful!"

Cyborg outfit was awesome. He was dressed as a punk, in full colours. He had, what Raven presumed to be, a fake Mohican wig on his head, which was blue, green and red. He sported sunglasses, a fake earring, and typical punky outfit, with some black boots.

He had a small stick in his mouth. Lowing his glasses he posed and said:

"'Sup?" in character, before erupting into hearty laughter. Starfire giggled helplessly. Raven gave a small half smile.

"Nice." She stated, emotionlessly. Cyborg smiled, twiddling the stick between his two fingers.

"You ladies turned out nice! Raven, who knew you were just a little angel?"

Raven snarled at him, as he turned to Star. "Howdy, little lady!"

No sooner had he said that, than Robin walked in. He'd gone for a simple film costume – Neo from the Matrix. He wore a long black coat, black boots, leather baggy trousers and a black top. His usual face mask had been swapped for a pair of very dark, yet undeniably cool looking shades.

Starfire's eyes were wide, and Cyborg's mouth dropped. Raven looked at the two.

"Um..." she began. "Nice outfit."

"Yeah, yeah. Cool man. Sheesh, anyone'd think you're actually Mr Anderson!" joked Cy.

"My name is Neo." Joked back Robin. Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Robin..."

"Yes I know Star – it's just...oh never mind."

"Hey, y'all where's B?" asked Cyborg, placing the small stick back into his mouth so he could check the time. "It's nearly seven."

Raven's heart beat faster. 'What will he think when he sees me like this?' she worried. A small computer screen nearby cracked. The other titans looked at Raven.

"You okay, Raven?" said Robin, looking genuinely concerned. Raven was still pissed at him for earlier events. She nodded, slowly. Then she gasped.

"What is it?" said Starfire turning around. The others turned around too. Beastboy had arrived.

"B...you're wearing...a suit..." said Cyborg evenly. The air around Beastboy had changed.

"I always wear a suit." Said Beastboy in an English accent. Robin and Cyborg looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.

"O-okay." Said Robin carefully. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"The names Bond. James Bond." Said Beastboy totally in character. Cyborg laughed openly.

"Man, that is too awesome!" he laughed, walking over to his little green companion. "Sweet, and you got the bowtie too!"

Beastboy nodded. "Yup, and a fake gun." He said, his accent reverting to normal. "Looks pretty real though."

He took it out and looked at it. The others took a step back. It did look real.

"You guys all look so cool." Said Beastboy looking round the group slowly.

"Nice originality, dude." He said to Cy.

"Awesome I love that film!" he giggled, looking at Robin.

"Cowgirl Starfire. Sounds neat!" he stated, winking at her. He turned to look at Raven.

He gasped, and his eyes shone slightly. He swallowed. "Angel."

Raven blushed crimson, and the other titans laughed, thinking Beastboy was joking again. In peals of laughter, they left the room. Beastboy and Raven were still staring at each other.

"You look so beautiful." Said Beastboy softly. Raven's eyes fluttered quickly, and her heart beat fast.

"You look really...um..." stammered Raven, lost for words. "I'm not very good at complimenting. But, you look fantastic."

"Thanks. C'mon, lets go." Said Beastboy, offering his hand to her. She took it, and they ran out of the tower door together.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh YEAH!" said Cyborg as they entered the room of the party. The other titans looked around silently. The room was packed with obvious friends of the Justice league.

They all looked perfectly in sync with the theme – there were gypsies, TV characters and even a guy dressed in a pink fluffy outfit. The three titan boys snorted with laughter at the sight of the him, as he looked much too macho to be wearing what he was.

"Titans!" said a voice from the hall. It was Wonder Woman aka Diana (A/N: for those who don't watch JL I thought I'd add their real names – it won't get so confusing then – sorry for those who know...I wasn't being patronising!).

Her outfit was a Japanese woman's robes. She looked chic and elegant yet with her normal presence about her. She beckoned them over.

"Hello! It is Wonder Woman – I admire you very much!" said Starfire chirpily, her boots clicking on the floor as she grasped the JL member in a tight hug.

"Good evening, Starfire." Said Diana gently, patting the Tameranian on the back.

"Hello." Chorused the others in unison.

"Glad that you all could make it." She said, smiling at them all. "Batman (A/N: aka Bruce Wayne) was wondering whether you would come."

"We'd never miss a party that Bruce was throwing." Joked Robin, putting his thumb up.

Suddenly Raven heard a 'whoosh' and a gust of wind whipped past her robe. 'Oh no. Please tell me it isn't...'

"Hi, titans!" said Flash alias Wally West, whizzing up in a vampire costume. "Hey, Star, lookin' hot today! Yee haw!"

Raven glanced at Robin. He frowned slightly, and moved closer to Star. Raven grinned to herself. She loved being right about them – and they were so sweet together.

"And Raven...oh my god..." said Wally rubbing his eyes in mock horror. "You aren't under a hood today!"

"Correct." Said Raven icily. She couldn't think of a retort, but as he was about to whiz off she moved a chair leg out, causing him to trip over in front of some 'cute' looking girls. She gave a half smile and a look, then turned back to her friends and Diana.

"Bruce will want to see you." Diana said, smoothing her robes out. "I'll go find him. Meanwhile, you should go mingle with some of the people."

The titans started to move away, but Raven hung back a bit, looking around slightly anxiously. Beastboy sensed that she had stopped and he retraced his steps back to her.

"You okay?"

"No. I feel stupid." Said Raven shaking her violet hair out of her face. "I'm anything BUT an angel."

"You are to me." Said Beastboy, offering his arm. She smiled softly and took it, blushing furiously.

They wandered around for a bit, before settling down at a table. The other titans joined them shortly.

Suddenly, a shadow bent over the table. "Hello, titans."

It was Batman, standing at the head of the table nodding at them. "Glad you came."

"It's nice to see you all again, Victor, Timothy, Kory, Garfield, Raven."

Each titan felt strange being addressed by his/her real name – except Raven. She was always Raven, and always would be. (A/N: I know she is also Metrion but I'm making out that Batman doesn't know/call her that.)

"I just wanted a chance to see you all and check how things are at Jump city." Bruce stated, slowly. The titans murmured 'Okay' here and there and 'some villains.' Now and then. When Bruce had established that everything was fine, he gave a small smile.

"Well, that's good. Enjoy the rest of the party."

He turned and walked off, just as quietly and mysteriously as he had arrived.

Music started to play. The titans had been chatting and musing over who was there and who wasn't and what people were wearing. It was odd to see the JL in fancy dress and they were relishing it. Except for Raven.

'I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home.' She stated over and over until her head hurt. BB could sense her agitation but was powerless at the table, with other titans around him.

Cyborg stood up and stretched. "Well y'all. I'm gonna go have a look round here. Catch ya later."

"Robin, may we partake in the dancing?" asked Starfire politely. Robin grimaced slightly.

"I don't dance, Starfire."

"Yes you do." She said. And before he could protest she had whisked him onto the dance floor – and he wasn't making any complaints, partially because Star had him in a death grasp, and partly because he was happy enough when he was around her. Even though he was dancing.

"They make a way cute couple." Sighed Beastboy slowly. Raven looked at him sideways.

"Yeah. Yeah they do."

"Do you want to dance, Raven?"

"Not really. I'm not exactly the dancing type."

"Please?"

"Beastboy..."

"PLEASE?!"

"Fine."

"Yes!" said Beastboy grabbing her hand and pulling her over to a quiet area of the dance floor, way away from the other titans.

Raven looked around subconsciously feeling that everyone was looking at her. "I don't like this..."

"Relax, Rae. It's okay! I told you I'd look after you." Said Beastboy, hugging her close. Raven smiled.

"I do trust you. It's just that – parties aren't really my thing."

"Well," said Beastboy, as they spun around. "I like parties, but this is a bit weird."

"Should suit you fine then." Joked Raven, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey!" said BB, twirling her suddenly, making her nearly topple over.

She glared at him angrily. "If you do that again, I swear I'll..."

Beastboy cut her off with laughter. "You deserved that one!"

Raven narrowed her eyes playfully. "I'll get you back later."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

Beastboy chuckled appreciatively. Then he sighed. "How're we gonna tell the others?"

"I don't know. Honestly." Sighed Raven, leaning up against his shoulder. "I've been thinking about it all night."

"Me too. I think..." he swallowed, dramatically. "I think we've just got to come out with it."

Raven looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh sure. Robin can you pass the salt – by the way me and Beastboy are dating?!" said Raven sarcastically. Beastboy shrugged.

"Could work."

"Yeah. And then the dinner table will explode because of what I'll be thinking."

"What will you be thinking?"

"Of ways to kill myself with a salt holder." Joked Raven dryly, rolling her eyes. "About you, idiot."

"Oh!" said BB, sounding genuinely surprised. "Heh."

"So, I guess tonight's the night then." Raven commented, resting back on his shoulder, and feeling his grip around her tighten. She did love him, more than anything – and the other's had to know from them, rather than an embarrassing situation where they had to explain themselves.

Not that this wasn't going to be embarrassing.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's tell them now." Exclaimed Raven grabbing BB's hand. He yelped as he was dragged back over to the table, where the other three titans were seated.

"Have fun dancing?" said Robin, eying them up from behind his shades. Raven knew what he was thinking.

"It was okay." Said Raven sitting down next to Star. She looked at BB, and at the seat next to her. He promptly sat.

"So, what's up y'all?" said Cyborg, leaning forward with his human eye narrowed. BB rubbed his neck.

"N-nothing."

"Aw, C'mon! Raven, you blew up at me and B this morning, now your both not only speaking again, but your best buddies. You two have been acting super weird today."

"Agreed." Nodded Starfire. "When I saw you I believed something was up then, when Raven's door was knocked down!"

"Yeah, and when you were touchy with me before the party." Added Robin.

"Heh, yeah, that's a funny story." Said BB looking at Raven awkwardly. Raven looked back.

"Maybe we'll tell you about that another time. But for today you need to hear something from both of us."

Cyborg's narrowed eye widened. "Is it somethin' serious?"

"Uh. Well, that depends what you mean by serious." Beastboy quipped shakily. "Do you mean, life threatening or life changing?"

"Either or both..." said Cy, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on?"

"The thing is, me and Beastboy..." began Raven quietly.

"TITANS!" screamed Diana, suddenly. "Quickly, come here!"

"Oh, great." Said Beastboy, looking at Raven.

"What ever is up with you guys will have to wait. But don't worry – we'll be sure to find out later." Grinned Robin, running up towards Diana.

"That's what I'm worried about." Said BB and Raven in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Long chapter, wasn't it? Sorry about that...

Well, anyway I think this chapter is my personal favourite so far. So much fun to write and I enjoyed reading it back when I was editing.

Replies:

Raven A.Star: You are always the first to review, bless ya! Too sweet! Dance...yeah...I got bored hehe...anyway, THANKS as always.

Redlobster7878: Thanks!! Thanks!! And THANKS again!

10902: That sucks again that your comps infected...STUPID COMP! Thanks for the review.

MirandaOtto: Wow...crazy! Thanks for the cutay review! Nice!

Lyzz2nwn: No problem, and thanks for the review!! I hope BB was...err...relitively funny in this chappie... But I'll try to err make him good. This is an angsty story thou...warning ya!! BUT PLEASE KEEP READING :falls to knees:

Kat097: Yes ma'am! Thanks for reviewin.

Nethrion: I think Dark Persian drew that, I love that picture!!! So funny. I hope I didn't copy anything, I didn't intend to!

Cat: I AM a RAVEN FANNNN!!! :jumps up and down: I don't like Terra, but I don't bash her. Please read on I think you may like this story...

Purpleotter: HOW ARE YOU?!? I appreciate your reviews, take a lookie in when you can, always nice to hear from you!

Anyway, thanks and R/R!

Chibi and Patriot1


	8. Guess whos back

_Important Authors note: _

_Before you read this chapter we would just like to point out a few things._

_Number one: The character of Terra portrayed in this chapter is probably not accurate. And we are not saying that this is who Terra is, but for the purpose of our story, this IS the Terra we see. We don't want to start a huge fight about this, alright? So no flames on that account._

_Number two: There is some mild violence in this chapter. Please don't read on if you are easily offended._

_Number three: As always, we don't own Teen titans._

_On with the chapter:_

Chapter eight.

"Titans, Bruce needs you now!" exclaimed Diana urgently pointing to the back room. "In there – quickly!"

The five titans stumbled into the room, clumsily in their outfits and came face to face with the dark knight.

"Sorry to cut your evening short, kids."

"What's up, Bruce? Why all the crazy shoutin' man?" questioned Cyborg reasonably. Bruce beckoned them over to a screen.

"Well, Victor, the 'crazy shouting' as you call it, is because an alarm has been raised."

"But aren't you the Justice League?" queried Raven, sensibly. "Can't you guys handle this kind of thing?"

Bruce nodded. "Good question, Raven. But it isn't our problem – it's yours. It just happens to be in our city."

"Tell us what it is, we'll get it." Said Robin confidently. Bruce pointed to the screen.

"Look at this mess down in the East side of Gotham." He sighed, as various images of disaster flew up on the screen. Starfire gasped.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Slade." Said Robin and Cyborg together.

"But...he's dead. Terra killed him." Said Beastboy uncertainly.

"No, she didn't." said Robin slowly. "No one actually knows that he died. We just assumed it. So, he's back."

The dark knight nodded solemnly.

"'Fraid so, guys. And as he's an...old friend of yours...I figured you'd want to deal with it."

"Let's go!" shouted Robin, as they piled out of the room. There was no time to change their outfits, so they ran downtown in their costumes, feeling ridiculous.

"I feel so...stupid." Said Raven icily as she flew through the air.

"Look on the bright side, Rave!" said Cy, laughing. "Flying, you look like a real angel now!"

Raven ground her teeth, and reminded herself to burn the outfit when she got home. As they arrived at the scene, they saw the familiar faces of the minions of Slade destroying a building.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin, leaping forward – his black coat flapping behind him. They were hugely out numbered by minions, but they were determined to win.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Chanted Raven, sending Slades men flying into walls. Starfire flew with expertise, blasting them with her eyes, and bolts.

Beastboy changed into a T-Rex and demolished a few of them. Cyborg had his plasma gun out and was shooting them all down.

Robin finished off a minion then looked up into the familiar face he hated so much.

"Slade."

"Hello Robin. You seem shocked to see me. Did you think I was dead?"

"I can't say I didn't hope. But now that you're here, I get to finish you myself." Said Robin, narrowing his eyes beneath the shades. Slade laughed.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy, Robin? You've tried...so many times." He mocked, the tone of his voice sharp and harsh. Robin clenched his fists.

"That's because most of the 'you's' I've fought have been robots. Scared to show your face since the fight at your lair?"

"Oh, Robin, you are so naïve. I thought you would've grown up by now." Sneered Slade. Robin grimaced.

"I'm not alone in this fight, Slade. You are."

And with that, he attacked.

-

Raven finished off some men who were attacking her and looked over at the others. Robin caught her eye, as he seemed to be in hand to hand combat with Slade.

"He's alive." She concluded, running over to help. She glanced at the other titans, but they seemed to be doing fine on their own.

She flew up next to where the two were having a heated battle. Robin seemed to be on the receiving end of most of the attacks, and looked weary. Raven saw her chance.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, enveloping Slade in a large black aura bubble. Robin had been knocked to the floor seconds before. Raven landed next to him.

She concentrated furiously on the holding the bubble, where Slade was just getting up. Robin shook his head.

"He's stronger now." he admitted ruefully. Raven's eyes were still glowing white as Slade stood calmly with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Raven." He said, in a cold tone. "My my. You are looking so very pristine today."

"Shut up." Raven stated coldly. "Are you okay, Robin?"

Robin was getting to his feet. "I am now. Thanks for helping me out."

"You couldn't do it on your own, Robin." Mocked Slade. "You needed this...girl to help you out. Pathetic."

Robin stared angrily. Ravens eyes shone red.

"Don't you know that everyone needs a guardian angel, Slade? Well I'm here to protect my friends – so leave them alone!"

"Oh. Is that a threat, Raven?" tutted Slade. "Oh, that reminds me."

He rubbed his head and laughed although he had forgotten someone's birthday.

"There's someone here who's just DYING to see you again."

"Hello, Raven." Said a voice from the shadows. Raven let her guard down, and the bubble evaporated.

'That voice. So familiar.' Thought Raven silently. 'No. No, it can't be.'

"Surprise." Said Terra, walking out of the shadows. Raven stared daggers at the blonde girl.

"I thought you were encased in stone. I thought you'd done it to save us." Raven said quietly – though she had never really believed it. Terra laughed.

"You fell for that. How sad. I'd have expected it from the others – but not you, Raven." Said Terra, shaking her head. The blonde strand fell across her goggles.

"Slade and I worked out the whole plot, so that you wouldn't suspect anything. The stone reversal antidote was easy enough to make – if you know where to look. And faking Slade's death wasn't hard."

"Why, Terra?" questioned Raven, feeling agitated at the girls actions. "Why did you go to all that trouble?"

"Because Slade understands me. He knows what it's like to be an outcast, and have no real friends."

"But you would have been a titan."

Terra shrugged. "It wouldn't have worked, Raven. I'm a loner – and I don't do team working. Sorry. But now...I've got to show you how much BETTER I've got since we last met."

Raven turned slowly, a breeze ruffling her hair. She glanced behind her, to see Slade and Robin locked once again in combat. Terra was ready – but for the first time, Raven didn't want to fight her. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Lets go!" shouted Terra, summoning up a rock and hurling it at the Azarathian. Raven had an idea at that split second. 'I've got it.'

She stopped the boulder, though with a strain, making it look as though it was super easy and that she was bored. She moved closer to the edge of the banister.

"Okay, this is boring." Yawned Raven sleepily. Terra squealed with anger and lunged at Raven, her eyes glowing yellow. Just then, Raven took her chance. Her eyes glowed white and she enveloped Terra in the same black aura as she had done Slade, moments ago.

"Gotcha." She said quietly, as the girl screamed and banged her fists against the side of the ball. There was nothing she could do, however, because she could summon no rocks from inside. Raven figured she'd keep her under there until the others were done fighting.

Terra saw an opportunity. She looked at the ground below Raven and summoned it up. It rose, knocking Raven onto her back. The bubble broke at contact as Raven hit the floor.

"Ow. That looked like it hurt." Sneered Terra, sidling up to the floored Azarathian. Raven stood up calmly. She looked at the lost girl with pleading in her lilac eyes.

"Please Terra. Don't make me fight you. I don't think it would be right."

"Why not? Scared?"

"Never. I just don't want to hurt you..."

"Hah, right. Oh wait – I know. You have a soft spot for BB don't you? Ah, and you figure he'll get upset over you hurting me – like he did last time, right?"

"No, it's not that. And what do you know about me and Beastboy? Nothing. So back off." Snarled Raven, her pride hurting more and more. It was no use. Terra was giving her no choice.

"Aww. What a shame. But you needn't worry, Raven. I wont be the one getting hurt." yelled Terra flying at Raven once again. Raven had had her head down and her eyes firmly closed. She spoke from this position.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance. You're pure evil." She spat, looking up with red eyes. "And I'm going to destroy you."

With that, she levitated a broken pole she had noticed earlier, straight at Terra, who in her egotistical state hit it head on.

The pole penetrated her stomach. The blonde girl screamed with pain and collapsed onto the floor, oozing blood everywhere.

Raven walked up to her sadly. "I didn't want to have to do that. You made me."

Terra squirmed in pain. "You'll regret this."

Raven crouched down next to her and felt a tear brimming in her eye. "I didn't want to do that for a reason, Terra. You say you feel alone, and I understand you – on a strange level. Sometimes, I feel alone in the world too. But no one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"You think that they are really your friends?" snarled Terra, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. "But for how long? What if they left you alone? Are you telling me you wouldn't do what I did?"

"Yes. I am. Because unlike you, I understand the difference between right and wrong."

"Hah, I always knew you hated me. Ever since we first met. Believe me the feeling is mutual."

Raven shook her head. "I forgive you, for what you did, Terra."

Terra spat on the floor. "If I did it over, then I wouldn't change a damn thing."

With that, she took her final breath and fell lifelessly onto the floor. Ravens stomach sank for meters.

All the hatred and anger for Terra, let out in a matter of moments. And Raven knew right then, that the most part of the pain had been in her head – that when it came to it, she didn't want to hurt the stupid girl.

She turned her back on the body, bowed her head and like an angel, took to the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Another Long chappie! Hope you enjoyed. Again apologies for the lag in updating. I've just been super busy!! _

_Quick replies:_

_Warprince200: Thanks as always._

_Raven A. Star: XD it's a good thing! Hehe and now you know what it was! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Poopy Penguin: Ooo thanks! Your nice! And I like your s/n – very cool._

_Nethrion: Hehe, join DA! It's well worth it...and if you do, check out my account I'm chibi-raven, okay?! Cool and glad you like the length cos I wondered if it was too long._

_MirandaOtto: Sweetay means sweetie or however you want to type it. It means you are nice! And good spotting on the mistake and you are quite right. Darn. I always try to be so careful with my grammer too...anyway, thanks!_

_10902: Wow, nice song choice with ficcy! Hope you enjoyed this chap._

_Coco Cow: Hehe, what a cute review! Thank you muchly. The reason for my joint writing is that Patriot 1 is my friend and he gave me the idea for the fic and helped me wit the plot etc...and...maybe they are the new trend, lol XD_

_As always R/R_

_Chibi and Patriot_


	9. Forgive Me

Chapter nine

"Raven!" shouted Beastboy from under some minions. He turned into an elephant and sent them flying. Raven fell from the sky landing in his arms, groggily opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, B-beastboy. Please, forgive me." Raven said quietly, as BB laid her on the concrete floor gently.

"Forgive you for what? What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to kill her. She gave me no choice – you have to understand that..."

"Who? Who gave you no choice?" Beastboy said, his eyes searching her face for an answer. Raven had a sudden thought.

"Give me your hand." She said, holding her own out. Beastboy submitted, looking utterly confused. Raven placed the fingertips gently on her chakra. Beastboy felt something shoot through his body as Raven's eyes turned white.

Flashback, at super speed

"I thought you were dead.."

"...you fell for that..."

"Slade and I worked out the plot..."

"...Slade understands me..."

"LETS GO!"

"Gotcha."

"Ow. That looked like it hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'm not going to be the one getting hurt..."

"I'm going to destroy you..."

"I forgive you Terra."

"If I did it over then I wouldn't change a damn thing."

Flashback ends

Beastboy gasped and reeled back, as Raven removed his hand slowly. She sat up, and looked at his shocked face. The pain inside her was indescribable. Why was Terra ruining their lives over and over? How can one person be so cruel?

"I'm so sorry." Raven touched his shoulder gently. He was shaking beneath her palm. She looked down.

"You hate me." Stated Raven slowly, letting her hand drop down onto the floor. Beastboy looked into her lilac eyes, his own emerald ones filled with salty tears.

"I don't hate you. But I just don't understand."

"What? What don't you understand?" Raven asked, putting her arm around his shoulders and snuggling close.

"I don't understand why. Why did she do that? Why did she choose Slade over us? Why is she dead? Why was she so...evil?" he spoke the words from his very soul, as the tears hit the solid ground. Three spots of black on the grey floor. Ravens heart sank deeper. She tightened her grip.

"I don't know why she did what she did. Terra was a very sad person – she had no one to talk to – no one to trust – no friends. But even when we offered her the friendship it wasn't enough. Her soul was just too restless, and Slade satisfied that part of her better than any of the titans could."

She paused for breath, looking up towards the ensuing battle between Robin and Slade.

"I didn't want to kill her, Gar, you have to believe me. She made me do it – she would have killed me if I hadn't have done something." Raven sighed.

"You-you called me Gar." Said Beastboy looking into her eyes. She stared back, the tears rolling silently down her face.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I've not heard it in a long time." Beastboy sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Raven kissed his cheek.

"I know it hurts. But right now, we have to help Robin. He's up there with Slade, and there is nothing we can do about it, except help him to fight. Terra is...gone. But Slade is the real threat. So let's get him. Let's get him for what he did to that girl. And for what he's done to the Teen Titans."

Beastboy looked at her, seeing her in a different light. It only made his love for her grow stronger. Terra had treated her terribly, and yet Raven showed such compassion for the lost telekinetic – it was heart warming.

"I love you, Raven." Said Beastboy, as he stood up. Raven smiled at him, standing next to him.

"I love you too." She answered. "Now, lets get that bastard."

Beastboy nodded solemnly. He turned into a raven and the real Raven flew next to him, a black aura shot ready in her balled fist. This was going to get messy.

- - - 

"Ugghhh..." moaned Robin, rubbing his bruised face. Slade stood with his hands folded behind his back, but his newly calm exterior was rough around the edges. Robin had made his imprint.

"Well done, Robin." Slade said, in his chilling voice. "You will make an excellent new apprentice."

"Not even if you paid me." Robin spat, as he stood up angrily, unfolding his staff.

Slade calmly reached into his pocket and produced his own staff. Robin raised an eyebrow.

'Give me break.' He thought, knowing he hadn't got much strength left.

"Leave him alone." Said a voice from behind him.

"Star..." said Robin quietly, as he saw her pace by his side. Her eyes glowed a ferocious green, and she had a starbolt in her hand.

"I'll second that." Said another voice, approaching his other side. It was Cyborg, plasma gun at the ready.

"I'll third that." Said Beastboy, landing to the right of Starfire, turning into a pissed-off looking lion.

Raven landed silently next to Cyborg, the aura shot still in her fist.

"Count me in."

Slade narrowed his visible eye at the five, and shook his head.

"You are pathetic." He said, rubbing his head slowly. "You need all these losers to fight for you, Robin."

"They aren't losers – they're my friends." Said Robin, furiously. "And they aren't fighting for me. They're fighting with me. That's what you do in a team – you fight together. You fight as one. But you wouldn't understand that Slade. You're all alone."

"I need no friends. And neither will you, Robin. In time, you will see. You will see. But for now..." Slade faltered throwing down a very powerful smoke bomb. The titans were unprepared for the sudden blast and coughed and spluttered till the smog cleared.

"Gone." Said Robin, staring at the space where Slade had stood. It was time to go home.

- - - - - 

**I just want to point something out. As much as we (Patriot and I) dislike Terra, I personally pity her. So I kind of rectified her actions in this chapter...please don't hurt me...:backs away:**

**But, I seriously think that the girl was messed up in the head. And as much as I hate to admit it, I think Slade was a big part of that. As for Raven's reactions, I just sort of based them on what I think Rae would have done.**

**Although Raven is a bit of a question mark, she does show compassion in many occasions and she did think of Terra as a friend...at some point. Anyway, enough ramblings from me.**

**Replies: **

**Raven A. Star: Yay, a satisfied reader! There is nothing better than a satisfied reader! And I think that a lil suspense makes all the difference! R/R and thanks as always!**

**Poopy Penguin: Haha, you make me laugh!! And I hope that you enjoyed the chapter too! **

**Nethrion: Is that a good thing? I've never seen inuyasha but I've heard good things! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**MirandaOtto: Hehe, yes Terra is very much dead. She won't be returning to us. And I think Rae was a lil embarrassed not to mention cold!**

**Warprince2000: Thanks.**

**10902: Lol, yes you have been a faithful reviewer. I am hoping you like the story! I'm guessing you do cause you keep on reviewing. I LUVS YA! THANKS! Hah, and don't worry, despite my above comment I don't like Terra. Spellbound...haven't seen it yet but I heard about the hug!**

**Lyzz2nwn: Hehe, well your wish came true...she is dead! And sorry bout the angst. WOW cool bout your costume!! Dark wings are a must BUT my angel outfit didn't have a halo. Good luck with it, and keep reading!!**

**Cat: I am speechless. Thank you so much, I do try to keep them in character. There is nothing worse than too much OOCness. A little is okay. Anyway, thanks again! And I don't like Terra, that is why she is DEAD!! Mwahahahah!!! R/R!!**

**Chibi and Patriot**


	10. Things get Worse

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans...so don't sue us!

Chapter ten. Things get worse.

"Wait." Said Raven as the titans turned to leave. Beastboy reformed into himself looking slightly concerned and still baffled as to earlier events. She touched her temple gently trying to ease the pain in her head.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is the matter, Raven? Are you hurt?" asked Starfire, looking worried and stepping towards the Azarathian. Raven regarded her with a slight smile upon her lips, and shook her head.

"No, Star I'm fine. On the outside at least."

"Raven, what's wrong?" said Robin walking next to Star and placing his arm upon Ravens shoulder. Raven felt a hot tear roll down her pale cheek, and brought her hand up to her face to mask it.

"Raven...are you...crying?" said Cyborg uncertainly. Raven closed her eyes, a few more tears leaking out. Some rocks began to swirl around the five titans, as Raven recited her sorry tale.

"Please, forgive me, I have done wrong." Raven sobbed, falling to the floor. The other four looked frightened and concerned. Never in all their time had they seen any emotion from the gothic girl – and now they were faced with her tears it was strange and too real.

"Why, Raven? What has occurred to make you feel like this?" Starfire asked gently, crouching down next to her, and embracing her. Raven sighed.

"I killed her."

"Who?" said Cyborg, Robin and Star in unison. Beastboy stepped forward.

"Terra. She killed Terra."

"What?!" said Starfire straightening up suddenly. Raven shrunk down even more wanting to disappear into the earth. Beastboy paced until he was by her side.

"Don't blame her, guys. Terra was evil – she was still alive and she tricked us all again. Raven killed her in self defence."

"But why, Rave?" said Cyborg, his human eye full of sorrow. Raven hid her face in her hands.

"She told me...she said she didn't want the titan's friendship. She said that she was with Slade all the way. I didn't know what else to do I..."

"Terra was a friend..." interrupted Starfire, shaking her head. "Why would she say that. Perhaps Slade was tricking her."

"No I promise Star, this was different. I gave her every opportunity to stop. I even tried to capture her but she wanted to destroy me. You have to believe me...please..." sobbed Raven, uncharacteristically. Why was she feeling so negative and so weepy. She grimaced inside at her sorry state. Emotions weren't her forte.

"I do not know...Terra was my friend..." Starfire conceded, letting her true feelings be known. She didn't seem to be all that sure that Raven was telling the truth. "You didn't like her very much did you, Raven?"

Raven's sullen face turned paler. "No, please..."

"It's true, Raven. You two didn't get on, did you?" Cy added, folding his arms. Robin nodded in agreement.

"You should have consulted us first."

The voices swirled in Raven's head, giving her an emotional rollercoaster. She felt sick again, and her mind span round and round.

"Too...much..." she groaned, before collapsing in a pile, her hand resting on her chakra. Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Raven!" he screamed, leaping down by her side. He shook her small body, trying to wake her. Was she breathing?

'Don't panic, BB.' He told himself evenly. 'Stay calm.'

He checked her pulse. There was a steady heartbeat. He let the air out of his lungs quickly – in a sigh of relief. He turned to look at the other titans.

They all looked totally bemused, and upset. BB eyed them angrily.

"Are you happy now?"

"Beastboy...we merely..." began Starfire, the tears welling up in her jade eyes. Beastboy shook his head fiercely.

"You didn't trust her. She's our friend. How could you do that to her? You know what she's like - she finds it so hard to open up. And when she does, you guys go and beat the emotions out of her."

"Hey, B, c'mon man..." Cy protested. Beastboy picked Raven up. Robin rubbed his forehead sorrowfully.

"Beastboy...we're sorry."

"Don't tell me that. It's Raven who deserves your apology. But, she can't hear you."

He walked towards the door, turning into a Pterodactyl and flying into the night air, back towards Titan Tower, Raven in his claws.

- - - - - - - 

Cyborg put his head in his hands. "Aw man. Aw MAN. What were we thinkin' of? Raven is our friend. A teen titan. She wouldn't screw us over like that."

"Yes," sobbed Stafire, freely weeping now. "She has never lied to us before. Not about anything like this. Terra had already betrayed us, and Raven was just so kind to everyone and..."

Starfire broke off, her crying turning into whoops and snorts. The boys normally would have laughed at the sight, but deep down they felt as bad as Starfire.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair smoothly.

"What have we done, guys? What have we done."

- - - - - - - 

**Another meloncholy chapter!! Apologies, things will get better....soon...I hope!**

**Nevertheless, hope you are enjoying the story! **

**Replies:**

**Raven A. Star: That's nothing to be embarrassed about! I just think that people take the opinions of Terra a bit far sometimes. That isn't to say (in any way) that I like the girl. Just on some level pity her. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Warprince2000: Thanks!**

**PoopyPenguin: You are funny! And thanks...I try to keep them all IC! I will read your story! : )**

**Redlobster7878: Lol!! Yeah, BB is pretty cool! And he's a sweetie. I couldn't bear it when he was upset in Betrayal...THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! (and the funny song!)**

**Julesfire: A BBxR fic a day keeps the...mental illness away?!?! Hehe, thanks for the review!**

**Dancingirl3: thanks!**

**YuffieDragon: Mwahahah! She is! And thanks for the review – your wish is my command...hope you enjoyed the chappie.**

**10902: I did explain the song thing earlier!!! : ) Never mind, eh? Anyway, GLAD you like the story...please keep reviewing and CONGRATS on the account! May I still call you 10902? Just because? D**

**Dark Angel: Many thanks. And yes, they are the perfect couple.**

**Lyzz2nwn: Hahahaha! I'm not a diehard Terra fan, so don't worry! Yeah...I really wanna see the ep..but England havent got it yet. :sigh: Patriot (co-writer) saw it though and he said it was really good. : )**

**Nethrion: Where would we be without the little bit o' fight?? Heh, thanks for the review!**

**Jak: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! You reviewed!! Coolness...glad you liked the chapters! **

**Phew. Well, till next time! R/R! **

**x Chibi and Patriot x**


	11. Ravens room

Chapter eleven

BB wasn't sure what to do. He thought about taking the Azarathian to a hospital but he knew that Raven hated them. So then he considered the medical wing – but he knew where Raven would want to be.

Her room.

He gulped. 'Should I go straight in?'

He mentally shook himself. 'Damn it BB its an emergency. She won't mind just this once.'

As he landed in the Tower, he made his way to her room. She rested limply in his arms. Beastboy bit his lip nervously as he clambered into her room, edging carefully around the furniture so she didn't hit her head on anything.

As he placed her down in onto the soft bed, he brushed her hair out of her face with his shaking hand. Even in this state she looked beautiful. He pulled a blanket over her legs and sat by her side, massaging her hand – hoping to get some life into the girl.

Raven stayed in her comatose state, her face expressionless, but a slight wrinkle on her forehead. Beastboy watched her for a while. After some time, his throat became dry. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Rae, I gotta go get some water – I'll be right back in a minute." He said quietly, dashing from the room. He came back as quickly as he could, spilling water all over himself and the floor.

"Aw, man." He said, entering her room. He put the water on her bedside table shaking the water off his hand and wiping down his suit. He bent down to pick up the water, and saw something which made his eyes widen.

"Haven't seen this in a while." He said, picking up her meditation mirror gently. He held it at arms length awkwardly. He remembered all to well what happened last time he looked in the mirror. Never again.

He looked at Raven. Then at the mirror. Then at Raven. Then something went click in his brain.

Flashback

"Too....much...."

"The thing is, it was my mother. She transported me to the future. She was trying to tell me something...something about Trigon."

"She said something about negative thoughts. It's true Beastboy. I can't concentrate on my meditation at the moment and I feel all anxious inside."

Flashback ends

He wiped his forehead.

"So," he said outloud to himself. "So, if Raven got all upset and sad about the whole Terra thing..."

He paused and took a deep breath, sighing gently. This didn't seem real. None of it. Terra was his best friend a while ago, and as far as he knew Raven didn't like him all that much. Now she was in love with him (and he with her) and Terra was dead.

"The negative thoughts. Trigon."

Beastboy looked at the mirror. He knew what he had to do. The other titans though?

"Ah, they'll see that I'm not as dumb as they think." He concluded, looking into the mirror, ready to accept his fate.

As he was absorbed inside, he felt the mirror drop out of his grasp. There it lay on the bed next to Raven, though she was unaware of anything.

The dark room was silent once again.

- - - - - - -

"Beastboy?" shouted Starfire loudly. "Beastboy we seek your companionship!"

"B, don't ignore us, man. Where are you?" Cyborg protested loudly. His voice echoed around the tower, with no reply but silence. Robin looked around slowly.

"Guys, I don't think he's here."

"Where would he be Robin? Raven was in no fit state to be travelling around the city, was she now? They must be upstairs." Starfire smiled warmly. "Let me go and take a look, do not worry friends. It will all be resolved soon."

"I hope so Star." Said Robin, quietly running his hand through his messy black hair. "I really hope so."

"I'll second that." Cyborg added. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a second – gotta have a quick recharge after the battle. See you in the TV room, Robin?"

"Sure. Star, you go check upstairs then. Shout if you need me." Robin said slightly sulkily walking off to the main room. Starfire smiled at Cyborg and with a jovial little wave flew off upstairs.

'If I was Raven, where would I be?' thought Star, biting her lip as she dashed up the stairs quickly. She mentally slapped herself.

'I'd be in my room! Raven is always in her room!'

The door was closed. Starfire tucked her auburn hair behind her ear awkwardly. "Raven?" she muttered inaudibly. She rapped on the door, flinching slightly. She waited for an angry response.

Nothing.

"Hello?" queried Star, pushing open the metal door softly. The room was dark as always – but she could make out a figure on the bed. She walked silently up to the bed and leant over.

"Raven!" she squeaked, touching her friends hand. It was cold, and the Azarathian appeared to still be unconscious.

"Everythin' alright, Star?" Cyborg asked, pushing the door wide, allowing a blaze of light to shine into the room. Starfire jumped slightly. She motioned to the bed. Cyborg joined her, and they both looked down at the unconscious goth girl silently.

"Ow!" said Star, suddenly. Cyborg looked up.

"What?"

"I have a blinding white light in my eyes!" Star said, fumbling backwards into the shadows. Cyborg stepped into Starfire's previous space, and narrowed his eyes. Something was reflecting in his human eye, making him squint.

"Mirror?" he questioned picking it up slowly. The familiar glint and shape met his eyes and he shuddered with recognition.

"Oh no..." he said slowly. "Starfire – quick – go and fetch Robin, NOW."

"What? Why? Has something happened?"

"It could do, if we are too late."

- - - - - - -

**Ah, the story unravels! We will update soon!**

**And sorry bout the cliffie...please don't hurt us..:backs away:**

**Replies:**

**Poopy penguin: Yeah but to be honest, they reacted how you would do. I mean they wouldn't go...'Oh yeah terra was evil, way to go Raven!' really, would they? Maybe it's just me but hey, I take your point. Thanks for the review!**

**Raven A. Star: XD so true! Where would we be without the pain and the agony and the torture, eh? Well, I hope this cliffie helped with all these things!! Mwahah! Thanks for the review!**

**MirandaOtto: We aim to please – and it looks like you are happy! Yay! And sorry bout taking ages to update but I've been sort of busy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lyzz2nwn: Heh, I would'a congratulated her too but I don't think the titans quite accept who Terra was yet. Thanks for your nice review – We will keep on updating...as long as you keep enjoying the story!**

**Nethrion: :backs away: Sorry! :watches as the titans run for their lives: Hehe, anyway, I sort of redeemed them in this chapter. You got to understand that they still thought Terra was their 'heroic friend encased in stone. So they took it sort of badly, but they didn't mean to upset Raven as much as they did...not really. Again, sorry but please read and review!**

**10902: I can't remember the chapter either but I think it was chapter five or six. Anyway, its not important now! What I find important is that you are enjoying the story! Thanks!**

**Kay Jay8: Thank you so much! **

**Intheforestsofthenight: Well thank you! And they really are a perfect couple.**

**That's all for now, **

**Ja-ne**

**Chibi and Patriot**


	12. Red Raven

Chapter twelve

Beastboy's head reeled. He had hit the floor moments before with a resounding thud, and didn't feel any better for it. He rubbed his neck slowly as he stood up.

"I hate travelling through a swirling red vortex." He moaned. "Now, where do I start?"

"Not with me. You don't really love me do you?"

BB jumped into the air, and fell over again. He strained his neck to twist and saw the bottom of a grey cloak. That was all he needed to see.

"Of course I do, Raven!" he stated enthusiastically, standing up and touching the timid side on the shoulder.

"No you don't. Anyway, don't make me more upset, Beastboy. There is too much going on in here as it is."

"What's going on, Raven?"

"Lots. But you won't like me when I tell you."

"Yes, I will. I could never not like you."

Beastboy eyed the grim Azarathian steadily. She submitted, looking away.

"Whatever. There is a big problem here. But I'm too scared to see what's going on."

"Can you take me? Take me to where the trouble is?"

"I don't want to...I'm scared..."

"I'll look after you. I'll help it go away." Beastboy said, touching the grey cloak softly. Timid Raven blushed slightly.

"Alright." She agreed, awkwardly. She beckoned for him to follow her down the winding road onto some wasteland. He followed her, and flexed his fingers by his sides as he did so.

"Be ready for anything, BB." He told himself mentally. "This is RAVEN'S head remember.

Timid Raven stopped and pointed a shaky hand towards the wasteland. Her other hand was brought up to her mouth in terror. Her cloak draped around her suddenly fragile body, and the colour almost blended with her skin.

Beastboy nodded slowly. "Thank you." He turned to leave slowly.

"Beastboy..." said the quiet voice behind him. "B-B-e c-careful."

BB smiled to himself as he carried on down through the wastelands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Robin skidded to a halt outside Raven's door, Starfire hot on his heels. Cy was standing over the limp body of Raven, who's arm was draped lazily over the side of her dark bed.

Robin took a second to glance around the unfamiliar surroundings. Dark and gloomy. It fitted the Azarathian perfectly. He continued to look. Something was missing.

"Star said there was a problem..." He paused suddenly. "Where's Beastboy?"

"That's the problem." Cyborg said, slowly turning around. He held the mirror at arms distance and presented it to Robin. Robin proceeded to look into it.

"No!" shouted Cy. "You don't wanna do that. Trust me."

"Why? And you still haven't answered my question. Where's BB?"

"He's inside that."

"Inside the mirror?" Robin scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "That's impossible!"

"No it isn't. It's not any ordinary mirror," explained Cyborg. "It's a portal."

"Where has this 'portal' transported our beloved friend?" Star queried, slightly tearful. The emotions were running high and it was too much for her.

"Raven's mind."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Robin and Star at the same time. Their faces were a picture and any other time Cyborg would have laughed, taken some photos, and teased them. But now wasn't the time nor the place.

"Y'all heard me."

"How is that possible?"

"Beats me. But he's in there, I've been in there before too. And it's not somewhere you wanna be, believe me."

"I can imagine that Raven's mind is not...the most friendly place." Starfire said gently. She hovered over the motionless figure.

"Still we must get both our friends back!" She stated, with a slight anger in her jade eyes.

"I hear that." Said Cy, putting his thumbs up. The two titans looked at Robin who nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Beastboy felt like he had been walking for hours. Yet there seemed to be nothing infront of him. He shuddered.

Suddenly, as he felt another shudder, he stopped. And then he realised that he wasn't shuddering. He was shaking, along with the ground.

"Uh-oh," he said turning around.

- - - - - - - - - - 

After the sudden outburst there was a silence.

"So what do we do? I mean if we all go into that...thing," said Robin pointing at the mirror, and sighing. "How are we ever going to get out?"

"But, Robin, our friends..." Starfire pleaded.

"Star," said Robin kindly, "Going into there without any idea what we are doing isn't a good idea. I just don't want to jeapordise our safety, is all."

Cyborg nodded and placed a hand on the quivering Tameranian. "He's right Star. We gotta help B and Raven but in the right way, yeah?"

Starfire sighed and looked down. "What do we do then?"

"Honestly...I don't know. I mean, I've never dealt with anything like this before."

"No." confirmed Cyborg. "But I have."

- - - - - - - - - 

"R-Raven?!" said Beastboy backing away from the large Raven infront of him. This side of her was terrifying. Gigantic, for a start. It was glowing red, and had white eyes with no pupils. The hair flared out around the face like a flame.

Yet, the chakra and the same cloaked outfit gave her away. Beastboy swallowed as the beast looked at him.

"Rrr." It said, crouching down. Beastboy looked at it pleadingly.

Without a word, it extended a hand, flexed it, and flicked Beastboy forwards.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he hit a tree. He turned around and looked up at a large bird, a raven, in the tree above him.

"Bad Move." It said, cackling as it flew off. Beastboy stood up shakily as the red Raven advanced.

"RAVEN!" he shouted, trying to see beyond the red beast into the person he loved. "PLEASE, IT'S ME. BEASTBOY."

The being stopped. The white eyes narrowed then widened again. Pupils came back into focus.

Raven gasped as she shrank back down into her normal state. She looked at Beastboy and put her hand up.

"GO! GO GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S...LIKE MOTHER SAID...I CAN'T CONTROL IT...AHH!"

Beastboy stood agast, and then began to run towards Raven. But she had already started to revert, glowing red, growing and the pupils dissapearing into that eerie white colour.

'Think think think think..." Beastboy told himself. Sudden inspiration came.

He formed into a T-Rex, being roughly the same height as Red Raven.

The Raven Beast roared at him. Beastboy roared right back.

This was more than a lovers tiff and BB knew it.

This was going to be a matter of life and death.

- - - - - - - - 

**Yes, yes yes I know. BUT I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE ANYMORE!!**

**Still, hopefully this will put you on till next chapter. Till then.**

**Replies:**

**Warprince2000: thanks as always.**

**Raven A. Star: XD sorry about the non updating thing. So busy...apologies... ::hugs::**

**Nethrion: Sorry ::cowers:: He's okay...ish...**

**Lyzz2nwn: I heard bout this ep! It sounds so cool! I wish I could see it. I live in England thou so we haven't got it yet. ::cries:: Thanks for being such a sweet reviewer!**

**10920: SOOOORRYY!! I made a typo and noticed after I'd submitted the chapter ::smacks forehead:: Thanks for the review, and hey, I don't mind how you read it, as long as ya do! XD authors notes suck...sorry...and I never get tired of you're reviews! EVER! So keep on going!**

**Titansarecool: Yes, she was messed up! Ah well, she's gone now! HAHAH! Anywayyy thanks for the nice review! **

**P90wraith: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this chap.**

**MirandaOtto: It's okay! Thanks for the review!**

**Never-again-Nevermore: The name is AWESOME! Thanks for the review and thanks for the review on my other story. I'm honored.**

**That's all for today. **

**Chibi and Patriot**

**PS: Just for 10920 I can be reached on this email: **


	13. When the going gets tough

**Chapter thirteen – When the going gets tough…**

Eye to eye, the beasts glared at each other.

'Don't make me do this Raven.' Thought Beastboy, angrily. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

The Red Raven roared at the green T-Rex, showing no signs of the real Raven at all.

'Listen up.' Beastboy said mentally, 'I'm going to get her back. And you just try and stop me.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So this is our plan?" said Starfire, pulling on her boots. The titans had quickly changed out of their outfits, back into uniform.

"Yeah, that's the plan Star." Said Cyborg, narrowing his red eye. Robin clipped his belt around himself.

"You'd better prepare yourselves. We don't know whats in there."

"Beastboy," muttered Starfire quietly. "He will be alright?"

Noone answered. Robin stood up, his cape flapping slightly.

"Let's do it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Raven lunged at Beastboy, her white eyes filled with rage. The green T-rex ducked and swung its tail, sending a red flash of cloak and hair flying.

BB stomped towards Raven and lunged at her, using his feet to pin her arms down either side.

The weight of the T-Rex obviously was holding the murderous Raven down. The azarathian screamed in anger.

There was an obvious pain in the green face, but he knew he had to hold her off for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, as thoughts swam around his head, he let off the weight a little. Raven saw the chance. Instinct totally taking over, she threw the beast off her and shot up, hair flaring brighter than ever.

She was well and truly furious, negative energy practically flowing off her.

The T-Rex had transformed back to a boy upon impact.

"Ow." Said BB standing up and rubbing his head. He looked up slowly.

"Now I'm in trouble." He said, quietly accepting his fate. Suddenly there was a blast which sent the red azarathian tumbling down into the floor.

"Not if I can help it, man." Said a voice behind him. Beastboy turned around slowly.

"Cyborg?!"

"What up, B."

"Whats up?!!" he waved his arms frantically. "My girlfriend has turned into a giant red monster who wants to kill me and probably you as well now, and I'm stuck inside a mirror portal!"

"Your girlfriend?!" said Cyborg, raising an eyebrow.

Beastboy's hands instantly drooped to his side. He flushed red. "Ah, yeah. About that…" he stammered.

"Hey, it's cool." Said Cyborg, putting his hand on BB's shoulder. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah. We're cool, dude." Said Beastboy smiling. A shadow suddenly cast over them.

They both looked up at the red Raven who was now towering over them.

"Raven, on the other hand…" said BB slowly. "…I think, has some issues."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"So, Robin tell me again what we are doing here?"

"We're waiting."

"Yes, I know this. But why?"

"Well, Star, we need to cover Raven out here, incase something happens in there. And seeing as there are four of us, BB and Cy are in the mirror, and we're out here. If something happens then we have options. If we were all in there then we'd have no options. Right?"

"I understand." Said Starfire, sitting on the dark bed next to her lifeless friend. "But I wanted to help…"

Her eyes welled up with anger and sadness as she looked over towards the Azarathian.

"We really hurt her didn't we?" said Starfire, holding the cold hand.

"I guess we did." Said Robin walking over and sitting next to Star. "But Raven is our friend. She understands."

There was a silence, broken by Starfire's snuffling.

"In a way," said Star, awkwardly, pausing to sniff. "In a way, I suppose we should have learnt a lesson from Raven."

"What's that?" said Robin, confused.

"Does she not always say we must 'control our emotions'? We did not. And now she is like this."

Robin put his arm around Star. "Don't cry, Starfire. It'll be okay. Beastboy and Cyborg will help her out. She'll wake up, you'll see."

"And what if they do not succeed." Said Star, turning round to face Robin. "What do we do then?"

"Don't worry. We've got a back up plan."

"What?!" said Star, looking up.

"Well, it's a long story. But basically, when Cyborg got stuck inside Raven's head last time with BB, he started experimenting with transmitters. He's modified all of ours so that now, if we get stuck in a parallel universe, the transmitter will still work." Robin paused and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"I guess when you live with someone like Raven then you prepare for the weird stuff." He said, lightly.

"Yes." Said Star, looking towards the motionless figure. "She is…special."

'Yeah,' thought Robin, silently. 'And so are you.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Well, another Chapter done! I must say as I was reading through this it seemed a bit confusing…maybe it's just me. Anyway, Robin and Star must wait…will Cy and BB be alright against the crazy Raven??? I'll update soon! Sorry this update took a while.**

**That's all for now! Don't forget to eat chocolate! G'night!**

**Replies:**

**Poopy Penguin: Yeah I did! Sorry it's taken ages, I seem to have been really busy recently.**

**Raven A. Star: Hehe ::extra hugs:: thanks for the vote of confidence! Yeah, tell me about it. School…AGGGHH **

**Redlobster7878: Heh, yeah. But not your usual one. I mean I've never seen any T-Rex/Red demon lovers tiffs before…XD**

**10920: I also have a few things to say: **

**No, never ever get tired of 'em. Keep them coming!**

**Thank you thank you thank you! Hopefully you are going to like this chap as **

**Lol, no worries, any review is a good review!**

**Nibbles: Thanks! Glad to hear we're on the same wavelength! And don't worry. Killing Terra doesn't require guts…it requires justification. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**MirandaOtto: Thanks!! **

**Nethrion: Ooo naughty naughty! Hey, no worries! Review whenever you can!**

**KuroiTenshiRin: Thanks so much. I love hearing people like my story, it gives me a sort of will to update!! Lol, also share your sentiments on Terra because she sucks!! And also, I hated the character herself despite the bbxT romance. **

**Thanks to all! **

**Chibi and Patriot**


	14. The Cyborg, The Beast and The Raven

**Chapter fourteen – The Cyborg, the Beast and the Raven.**

"If you have any plans," shouted Beastboy, running for all he was worth. "Now would be a good time to share!"

"Man," yelled back Cy. "If I did, dontcha think I would've shared them by now?!"

The red Raven scooped the changling up in her fist, grinning cruelly.

"Uhh..OW!" shouted BB as the fist tightened around him. He turned into a snake and slithered out of the grasp, turning into a cheetah upon impact on the ground.

Cyborg was lagging behind slightly. "I can't keep this up much longer!" he complained.

"Well, I prefer this to the alternative!" said BB, turning his head towards the beast. His feet scrambled.

He looked forward, that second too late. "WHAAAA!!"

"B!" shouted Cyborg as Beastboy disappeared from view, down a crevis. The red Raven suddenly stopped.

"Rrr.." it said, shrinking back down into a girl. "AAH!"

The petite figure crumpled on the floor.

"Raven?" said Cyborg edging closer to the girl, uncertainly. The face looked up.

"C-Cy?" said Raven shaking her head. "W-what happened?"

There was a pause.

"Where's Beastboy?!"

"Rave..he sort of…" Cy said awkwardly. Ravens eyes searched the metal man's face for an answer.

"No…" she whispered quietly. "No, he's got to be okay."

Her eyes were full of pleading. "Right?"

"I don't know."

The Azarathian burst into tears.

Cyborg felt that uneasy sensation again.

'This is what happened last time…' he thought, his eyes glancing behind him. There was nowhere to run to.

Suddenly, the crying subdued. "OH…NO…"

Cyborg's head jerked up. "Oh no," he said.

Raven was pulsating again. Her eyes became whiter and whiter. She began to grow.

"N-not…again…" she said in a voice much to demonic for her own. Cyborg suddenly clicked it.

"THAT'S IT!" he said triumphantly. "It's the negative emotions!"

"No duh!" said a voice behind him.

"B!" said Cy, turning around to see a green pterodactyl. "You're alright!"

"I'm fine!"

"Raven, she turned into herself again then when she saw you were gone…she…"

"Oh no." reiterated Beastboy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin paced the room impatiently.

"What's taking them so long." He said, tapping his fingers together, his arms behind his back. "Something's not right."

"R-robin…"

"Not now Star."

"But R-robin…"

"WHAT?!" said the boy wonder looking towards Starfire. He gasped. Star tumbled backwards, falling over the bed. He caught her.

Raven had started to glow red. Her chakra was glowing pure white in the middle of her forehead, as she began to pulse.

"I do not think this is good." Said Starfire, clinging onto Robin's cape.

"What's going on in there?!" said Robin, his hand resting on his belt. Starfire gasped.

"The transmitter!" she said, grabbing it out of Robins back pocket. He blushed slightly, but there was no time for that.

Starfire opened it. "Cyborg! CYBORG!" she yelled into it.

Robin's eyes grew wider as Raven's hair began to turn white. 'Something bad is happening.

"Star." He said, looking into her eyes. "Give me the transmitter."

- - - - - - - - -

"It's no use." Said Beastboy, reforming and sitting on the floor, hands over his eyes. "I've tried everything."

"I know, man." Said Cy, holding BB's shoulder. He shook it. "We can't give up though. Raven wouldn't give up on us."

"I know." He said, his hands drooping. He looked over at the transforming girl. "But I just don't know what to do…"

"Me neither." Concluded Cy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Cyborg moved his arm up to his face.

"CYBORG!!!" came Star's voice loudly. Cyborg nearly fell backwards into the crevis.

"Star. Give me the transmitter." Came Robin's voice. "Yo Cy? You there?"

"I'm here, man."

"We got a situation here. Taking it you're having problems inside?"

"Tell me about it." Sighed Cyborg. "Raven is going all red and crazy. We just can't beat her. But at least we know now what affects her. Negative emotions."

"Wow." Said Robin. Cyborg could tell even from here that he was running his hand through his hair. "Well, bad news is..she's turning into something that resembles a demon, over here."

"WHAT?!" said Cy and BB at the same time.

"Yeah. With white hair, red skin and.."

"TRIGON!" shouted Cyborg and Beastboy, again in unison.

"Who?!" said Robin.

"Raven's father. He's a demon…a bad one too…believe me, you don't want to mess with him." Said Beastboy, glancing nervously at the transforming Raven.

"Well, it looks like this is it guys. You'd better get out of there, and fast. Me and Star won't be able to hold him off for very long."

"We'll be there as fast as we can. You might want to take Raven outside…if it is Trigon then he'll destroy the tower."

"Alright. Get here soon."

"AND BE CAREFUL!" came Starfire's voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry the last chapter was so short guys. This one isn't very long but considering my updates were pretty close I hope you can forgive me !**

**Replies!**

**Dancingirl3: Thanks!!**

**Nethrion: Apologies…::hides from your wrath:: but at least I updated pretty quickly.**

**Raven A. Star: As always, THANK YOU!! Yes, Starfire's a cutie. I do love her 'moments' in the titans, eg. When she got all that blue goop over them in first season. Bless her! xD**

**Redlobster7878: You betcha! Thanks for the review! : )**

**Quite-a-shame: I hope I honoured your wishes. Sorry bout the last chappie being short…I guess it was a 'filler'. Thanks for your review it means a lot!**

**MirandaOtto: Sure I'll read ya story!! I've sort of had a lot of stuff on too, but I'm flattered you took the time to read my ole fic! Thanks!**

**Sparrowing: Awww :hug: Thanks!! I'm seriously flattered and don't know what to type…::blushes::**

**The Mad Shoe: Yep! Thanks!**

**RaeBBfolife: Too right it's a matter of life and death…but which one?!?! Bwahahahah!!! I love being evil…but as you gave me a nice review I'll try to update asap!**

**Lyzz2nwn: Ooh, clever you! Yeah, I had to put it in a some its so damn cute! Sucks bout the season thing but for me I havent even had series three in England, heard it was coming out next year. ::sighs:: But I can't wait either!! :3**

**Kuroi-tenshi-rin: ::bows:: Thanks so much!! And hey, Terra is encased in stone, so forget her! She's dead and gone in this fic too! And thanks to Tenshi for the nice words too! : )**

**Phew, Well there you have it! Till next time, take care of yourselves!!**

**Chibi and Patriot **


	15. Getting out

**Chapter fifteen (WOW!!!) – Getting out**

"One problem dude."

"What?" said Cy, turning to the small green man.

"HELLO!?" Said BB waving his arms around. "We're inside Raven's head. How are we going to get out?"

"Well man," said Cy, looking towards where Raven's transformation was becoming apparent. "We got out once. We can get out again."

"No time to waste." Said BB, looking also at Rae. His face crumpled. "I love you Raven. We'll help you I promise."

Beastboy turned into a Pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg in his claws with some difficulty. He dropped him down the other side of the crevice and then turned into himself.

"Idea. Get on!" He said, turning into a horse.

Cy leapt and BB moved away quickly. Too quickly. Cy hit the floor hard.

"OWWW! Man, are you crazy?!"

The horse gave a whinny. It sounded like a laugh.

"Oh yeah, ha ha. I'm splittin' my sides."

Cyborg got onto the now patient green horse and they ran off towards the distance.

"You know where you're going right?" said Cyborg hopefully. BB didn't reply but his eyes narrowed.

'I remember this place. There's that arch!' he thought to himself.

"HEY! There's that arch!" said Cyborg out loud. Beastboy headed towards it, Cyborg's weight making him slower than usual.

'Man, you need to lose a few pounds.' He thought angrily.

They passed through the arch cleanly and skidded to a halt in front of the maze.

"THIS IS IT!" said BB reverting suddenly, his excitement getting the best of him. Cyborg went flying off again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, MAN?!"

"Heh, Sorry."

Cyborg stood up and dusted himself off. "Now, lets go B…"

But Beastboy wasn't listening. "Uhh."

"B?" said Cy, turning round to see what BB was gaping at.

There was a huge red cloud above where they had just left.

"We don't have much time. C'mon." said Cy, grabbing BB by the arm and dragging him through the maze quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Starfire placed Raven on the soft grass outside the tower. Her white hair was messy across her face and contrasted with the green beneath her.

Her eyes were closed but she was making strange noises.

"N-no.." she whispered, as the tameranian held her hand.

"Please Raven. If you can hear me, your friends are here. We are going to get you back because…because we forgive you. And we love you. You are part of our team…part of us." Starfire whispered, the glowing red mingling with her own orangey skin.

"H-help…"

"Yes." Said Starfire. "We will. You have my word."

"Star!" said Robin, running up to her.

Starfire squeezed the hand one last time then let it go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cyborg banged on the last wall. "C'mon, c'mon."

The wall flew open.

"That is amazing!" said Beastboy looking around. "How did you know where it was?"

"Good computer memory." Said Cyborg, his human eye shining.

They ran towards the portal. With one last look towards the red sky, Beastboy jumped dragging Cyborg with him.

- - -

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Beastboy as he hit the floor. Cyborg landed on BB's head.

"Gfff mmffphh meee!" came a muffled voice. Cyborg rolled over and stood up.

"Where are we?" said Cy, checking himself over, then fumbling to stand up. "It's dark in here."

"Raven's room." Said Beastboy, rubbing his nose and walking towards the door.

He opened it and a ray of light shone down the room.

"Lets go."

- - - - - - - -

"Robin, I cannot do this."

"What?"

"I cannot hurt my friend. I won't."

"I know this is hard, Star." Said Robin kindly. "But whatever that thing is…it isn't Raven."

"I know this but…" Starfire's hair fell over her face. "If we destroy it…what happens to Raven?"

"ROBIN! STAR!" came from behind them, before the Boy wonder could answer.

"You made it!" said Robin turning round to see the pair, covered in cuts and bruises but generally okay.

"You are unharmed?" said Starfire, hugging them both tightly.

"We're okay." Said Cyborg, as Beastboy craned his neck to see Raven.

"RAVEN?!" he said, face aghast. "THAT ISN'T…"

"Uh oh." Said Cy, looking over as well. "That's Trigon alright. This is bad."

The red eyes blinked and opened.

"I've got a feeling it's about to get a lot worse…" said Robin, stepping backwards.

- - - - -

**Wahahaha, aren't I mean to you? Really, huh? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I tried to make it 'lighter' with a bit of comedy on the goofy duo's part. (i.e. Cy and BB)**

**Replies:**

**Quite-a-shame: Aww thanks! I hope this chappie was okay!**

**MirandaOtto: I did. I read both of them, and reviewed them too! ) And I liked the jump too..was kinda funny…**

**Dancingirl3: Please please please please keep reviewing!**

**10920: Sorry dude! I don't think you reviewed last chap but if I missed you…apologies! ::hug:: I hope you enjoyed this chap! And you are excused for your laziness!**

**Redlobster7878: He must be stopped…damn him! I hope you enjoyed the chap.**

**Warprince2000: Thank you.**

**Sparrowing: ::is happy you reviewed again:: ….. ::hugs:: …. I hope that this chapter was okay!!**

**RaeBBfolife: WOW! I GOT POCKY!....whats pocky? It sounds cool! xD Anyway, I don't think that kissing this Rae would do any good because she'd probly eat him…but don't worry, mushiness is promised as I cannot help myself…**

**Lash19: Wow, this review is spectacular! I'm just so happy to give people an unusual story which they enjoy. I'm so glad that you think I'm awesome….::flattered::**

**Moongirl: Hehe, five moons..I mean stars…I must be top of the class! xD thanks for the review and will try to update asap.**

**Well thank you as always to the lovely reviewers ::huggles you all:: you are all so important to our work!!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Chibi and Patriot**

**NOTE!!! I am sorry but I thought I had posted this chapter before...apparently not...or something has gone horribly wrong so I apologise for any weird problems!! Keep R/R thank you!**


	16. Time to Panic

**Authors notes: I just want to clear this up quickly. The beast IS NOT TRIGON! It is an intermingled Raven and Trigon beast. Therefore I shall call it either 'Raven' or 'Trigon'. This is because the real Raven has no control whatsoever!! Hope that sorted out any kinks**.

**And secondly, this is dedicated to all those people who have reviewed right from the start! I love you all so much!!!!! Thanks for your time and support in my writing.**

**Chapter sixteen (O.O;) – Time to panic**

"Time to panic!" yelled Beastboy, turning and running a few meters away from the beast. As 'Trigon' stood up, it shook it's head wildly.

'This is too weird.' Thought BB, looking at it. It wasn't like the Trigon they'd fought inside Rae but it was unmistakably a similar person.

The weird thing was that it's features mingled with Raven's. It had Raven's face, with red eyes, white hair, a pure white chakra and Raven's usual outfit, but it glowed bright red.

The scary thing was that Raven's counterpart had grown by a couple of hundred meters so it towered above the titans.

"Rrr." Said 'Trigon' looking towards the titans. "Anger. RAGE. ANGUISH!"

"I think she means it." Said Cy, cowering slightly.

"Well Titans, I guess this is it. TITANS GO!" said Robin, pointing towards the red monster.

Starfire swallowed. "I am sorry, Raven." She whispered. "But I will keep my word."

She looked up, her face angry – the familiar jade eyes turned to a glowing green. With starbolt in hand she lunged towards 'Raven'. She fired crazily, as the 'Trigon' beast put its arms up blocking the blows quite easily. It swatted at the "fly" and knocked it away.

"AHH!" Star screamed as she smashed straight into the vertical part of the tower.

"STARFIRE!" said Robin, running towards her freefalling body. He caught her quickly and rolled to safety. She was out cold.

"Hey, that was just mean!!" said Cyborg, turning to 'Raven'. "Eat this!"

He primed his Plasma gun, and fired a shot. Beastboy ran and pushed Cy's arm out of the way at the last minute, sending the shot catapulting into the water.

"Man, are you outta you're damn mind?!" said Cyborg, angrily, as his arm smoked.

"Are you?!" said BB frantically. "It's Raven in there! And you were just going to blast her away?!"

"Dude, are you serious? That's not Raven! That's some twisted Trigon freak. Did you just see what it did to Star?"

"Yes I saw!" said Beastboy, running his hand through his hair. "But what if Raven's in there?"

"Then she should stop hurting us!" said Cyborg, frustrated.

"I don't think she can." Said Beastboy quietly, looking Cyborg straight in the eyes.

Cyborg stared into the emerald eyes, and was filled with compassion. "Alright."

"Just give me a chance to try something." Said Beastboy. "One chance and then we can do it your way."

Cyborg's gun reformed back into an arm. "Yeah."

"Get out of here for now, Cy. This could be dangerous."

"I'm not leavin' you man—"

"I appreciate it." Said Beastboy, putting his hand on Cy's shoulder. "But I have to do this alone. And I need to know you'll be safe. Promise?"

"Alright." Said Cy, putting his own arm on BB's other shoulder. "You're one crazy little animal."

"You better believe it."

With one last look, they ran in separate directions. Cyborg put his thumb up at the changeling, who returned the gesture with a cheesy smile. Their friendship extended beyond words.

Beastboy turned his focus back towards the 'Raven'. It was currently watching the little green beast, which was running towards it, with curiosity.

"Okay Raven. We settle this NOW." He jumped, flipping and turning himself into a bird. He flew up towards the face of the red creature, landing next to the ear and turning back into himself.

The creature twitched violently, trying to shake the boy off, but he clung onto the earlobe tightly.

"LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted desperately down the ear hole.

"I KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE RAVEN." Said Beastboy, wishing with all his heart. "YOU CAN HEAR ME CAN'T YOU. AND I LOVE YOU. REMEMBER, YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME TOO, ONCE? REMEMBER HOW WE DANCED? REMEMBER HOW YOU CALLED ME GAR? DO YOU REMEMBER RAVEN?"

The beast suddenly stopped thrashing around and stood more still.

'It's working!' thought BB, hopefully, he whispered more quietly into the ear.

"I love you, and I want you to come back. If you're in there, me and Star and Robin and Cy want you back, because you're our friend. They forgive you for everything. Even though they don't always show it, they love you. You're part of a team. Our team."

He paused, as the creature completely ceased movement. "Now fight. Fight back against those negative emotions. Remember your mother? Remember what she said? She said you need to be happy. And you were happy before all this happened, dude. You have to remember."

Suddenly, in one, violent movement, 'Raven' flicked off the changeling, sending him flying into the water.

Turning into a fish, he swam frantically for the surface. 'Oh MAN. It didn't work.'

He broke the surface, the water mingling with his skin as he turned into himself. "Woah…"

The creature stood there hands over its ears. Suddenly it released a blood curdling demonic scream. It rang through Beastboy's ears. He crumpled with the sound, as did all the other titans.

Beastboy stood up, straining his eyes to see what was happening. The beast was bent double, screaming and emitting large amounts of energy.

Then, he saw it. What he'd been waiting to see. The face of the 'Raven' was splitting into two. The familiar face of his own Raven was straining out of the other body. Along with the head came two arms, fighting furiously to pull themselves out. Feet kicked around and flew out. And with one final blast of energy, Raven's body was propelled out of the demon and thrown onto the grass. The demon fell over backwards, out cold for the time being.

Raven stood up, shaking her head as if woken from a trance. Shakily, she steadied herself on her feet. She looked at the demon and, hand on chakra, gave a small smile. "I-I did it…"

"RAVEN!" shouted Beastboy running full pelt towards her and launching himself at her.

Raven turned around, and looked wide eyed at the Beastboy flying towards her. "Beastb—"

His arms locked round her and they fell over backwards onto the grass. She looked up at him, from the grass and frowned.

"That hurt, Beastboy." She said, her usual monotone. Beastboy hugged her tightly, and Raven felt the warm sensation wash all over her. She was home.

Suddenly, there was a damp patch on her shoulder. Raven craned her neck to the boy. "Gar, are you…crying?"

"No…" snuffled Beastboy, blatantly lying. Raven smiled. She patted him on the head and struggled to sit up. He released her from his grasp.

She looked straight into his green eyes and didn't have to say anything at all. He looked back at her, barely holding back the excitement from his cheeky face.

"I'm glad you're alright. Thought we'd lost you back there."

"Trying to get rid of me that quickly, are you?" She said sarcastically, standing up and rubbing the grass off her cloak.

"I just can't believe you're back. I…missed you."

Raven stopped mid brush and turned to the changeling. "Really?"

"Duh! I love you, Raven!" he said, smacking his forehead comically. Even then, Raven couldn't hold back a small chuckle. She grabbed him tightly.

"Well, in that case, I missed you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed this, I put my heart and soul into this chapter and its probably my fave so far. I CANT RESIST A HAPPY ENDING!! But it isn't the end! **

**What about the red beast that remains? Can the titans defeat it? **

**Anyway, corny part over, I updated super quickly as a huge sorry to everyone because my computer seemed to hate and so made my chapters weird!!! (I put a review in my reviews explaining, lol.)**

**Some Replies**:

**Quite-a-shame: Sorry, did I offend you? I didn't mean to! Of course, your opinions are very important to me. Also, I value the fact that you love this story and am extremely flattered. And Death is never a major part of my comics for one reason. I have had enough of it in life, so I don't want anymore!! Anyway I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**Nethrion: Hehe, well even though that was very generous, I felt so bad for screwing up! ::bows:: I beg forgiveness. Also, I celebrate Christmas!! Happy whatever you celebrate to you as well, and thanks for the review!**

**Redlobster7878: It doesn't sound weird…it sounds like Starfire! XD anyway, thank you, Updated super quick, no? I deserve a cookie!!!**

**Thanks as always**

**Chibi and Patriot**


	17. Help is at Hand

**A/N: Just realised that I havent put disclaimers at the top for ages..but I don't own Teen titans, so there you go!! This applies for the whole rest of the story, so no suing please!!**

**Chapter seventeen – Help is at hand**

Raven released the boy from the hug and looked at him. "But you have to go. Now."

"…What?!"

"Go."

"Go where?"

"Away from me. It's not safe. Not with that thing."

"DUDE! Like I'm going to leave you here with that? No chance."

"Beastb—" began Rae before she was cut off by a large roaring sound. It made her insides quake. She turned around slowly, with fright in her throat and gradually spreading across her. But she showed nothing.

"Rae…I think it's mad…" said BB weakly from behind her. She raised her eyebrows.

"You think?!"

The beast stood up and looked at its hands carefully then at Raven. It's eyes narrowed.

"You shall not escape again. My anger shall consume your being." It growled demonically.

"No!" squeaked Beastboy quickly beginning to run forward, but Raven grabbed him and threw him behind her. He landed on the ground.

"Please go." She whispered frantically at him. "I don't want to have to make you but I will."

"I can't just leave you, what if something happens?" said BB frantically, but the beast was approaching the Azarathian. She turned around with fright and anger in her eyes, giving her away. Her hand outstretched she yelled:

"GO NOW!" and the boy was thrown by her energy back to the other titans up on titan tower without being hurt, but mildly shocked. He immediately stood up, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"B, let her." Said Cyborg softly. "If she needs you, you're here."

"But I can't just—" he started, worried tones shaking him. Cyborg held the boy firmly in his grasp.

"You are going to let her do this because she is her own person and she knows her own mind. And she loves you. Do you think that you standing there, distracting her is going to help her powers?"

Beastboy sighed and his shoulders drooped. "No."

"Good. Now I promise you here and now, if Rae is in trouble then I'll help you get her out. Just like we did once before, we do again."

Cy held his hand out to the boy, balled in a fist, and BB touched his own balled fist against it. "Okay. I guess that's cool."

Further back from the scene, Robin was tending to Starfire who looked pretty badly damaged. The way in which Trigon hit her and the force which it gave had knocked her about completely.

Starfire coughed, as blood trickled down her cheek. She blinked up and the boy wonder and struggled to sit. His arms supported her neck and head.

"Keep still, Star. You could hurt yourself."

"I am fine! I must help Raven!" she spluttered struggling against the boy. But Robin was having none.

"No. You've done your share. You are staying here."

"Robin, I – " she began, but Robin put his finger to her lips. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

There was a short silence, and Star could swear that she felt a connection, and she saw a small blush creep across the boys face.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"Your welcome." Said Robin, brushing her hair out of her face. "Don't worry about Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg are there watching over her. Now rest."

"I…will try…"she stammered. And with that her head drooped as she passed out again. Robin ran his hand over her cheek.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, Star." He whispered to her. "So don't worry."

- - - - - -.- - - 

Raven looked at the beast angrily. "I will take you down."

"Never could never will." Yelled Trigon's being.

"Watch me." She spat, getting ready to take off. But then, suddenly, Raven's heart began to palpitate quicker until she felt faint.

"What…" she whispered, her head reeling. "Oh no, not now."

Then, suddenly and quickly she felt a rush of energy, flying out of her mouth and eyes and hands, as a ball of white gathered in the sky.

"Raven." It whispered in a ghostly voice. She blinked her sore eyes at it, and touched her temple.

"What are you?"

But the spirit had no time to answer. Instead it flew towards the beast and straight through it, sending it plummeting down, errupting red dust everywhere. The spirit lunged again and the beast completely errupted. The demolished dust streamed towards Raven and sank into her head.

The white being hovered. Raven shaded her eyes with her right hand and squinted.

"M-mother.." she said uncertainly. "If that's you then…thank you."

The spirit didn't speak again. It merely flew back towards her and entered her skull again with ease.

Suddenly, Raven felt calmer than she ever had before and completely at ease with the world.

"It's over." She said outloud, as her cape blew up in the air and ruffled. "At last."

She opened her eyes and sank to her knees. Along with the calm came an exhastion almost, from relief.

"RAVEN!" chorused the two boys, running towards her. She turned her head and smiled. She knew it'd be okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - 

**I hope you enjoyed it…maybe I'll write another chapter depending on what you think….KIDDING!! I've already finished the story now…and so…**

**I shall be putting up a chapter until Christmas..because the final chapter is something special…: ) **

**Well anyway this chapter is pretty cool. And yes, the ball of light was her mother for all those wondering. And no, I didn't get it out of a book, and I know her mother didn't have powers. But she is a spirit. I like to think that spirits have a sort of good power. It was a mere situation of goodness defeating the light and balancing her out again.**

**Anywho, Replies:**

**Quite-a-shame: Yeah I think I got sort of muddled up…heh…my bad. Anyway, thanks. And I never get tired of hearing it…infact it's that which spurs me to write more!!**

**Sparrowing: Do you mind if I still call you this? Teehee, no worries bout the chapter thing, it's cool. Thanks for reviewing, you're too kind.**

**Disappearer/Syani: Aww thank you! ::hands you a tissue:: 15 out of 10…I'm speechless…thanks!! : )**

**Nethrion: Checked out your DA account, and commented too! Do I get a cookie? Story will never end! Story must go on! Chibi has already started a sequel! Do I get another cookie? And happy Christmas!**

**A Pleasant Reader: Why thank you, I do indeed try to keep the OOC ness to a minimum. Of course Rae is the hardest with the whole emotion thing, but I appreciate your comments, thank you very much! The end will hopefully be up before christmas!!**

**Warprince2000: Running out of good replies for ya so..uh..Thanks!**

**Quillmaster14: Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**MirandaOtto: WOW!! ::looks at cookies and eats them:: I updated, see? More cookies?? Heh, thanks for the review! : )**

**StarfireFowl13: Am just checking out your story Truth or Dare and am liking it muchly! Anyway, thanks for the review please keep reading!**

**Kimi: They didn't kiss at the end of this chapter but BIDE YOUR TIME! Patience is a virtue. Besides this isn't the end. Not yet. AS I KEEP REITERATING TO EVERYONE IN THE WORLD – I AM A SUCKER FOR HAPPY ENDINGS! So don't worry your pretty little head 'bout it. : )**

**Oh and keep reviewing!**

**Ja-ne! Merry Christmas!**

**x Chibi and Patriot x**


	18. Balance

**Chapter eighteen – Balance**

Raven didn't move from the position on the floor, but looked up towards the sky. It was so blue, and the rays kissed her pale skin. She smiled, glad to be alive, for once.

For a while she felt she'd lost it…like she was living inside a glass sphere, but couldn't break out. The feeling of suffocation, unhappiness and pain inside was terrible and drove her spirit to it's weakest…but there was some voice, something that eased her out.

And she knew who it was. And she knew everything was going to be alright after all.

"RAVEN!" yelled BB again. He was a couple of paces in front of the tin man but it wasn't enough. He turned into a cheetah, running at top speed to Raven's side.

Reverting to himself as he reached her, he grabbed her hand and looked at her face, kissing her on the nose.

"Quit it!" said Raven sarcastically, but not unkindly. She tapped the changeling on the forehead. A large red eye stared down from the other side of her and she blinked at it calmly.

"Hey Cy." She said quietly, as a thought struck her. She sat up groggily, exhausted.

She turned to BB. "I take it you told him about us, or else he's had a sedative. Cause that is the best reaction I've seen from Cyborg in the whole time I've known him."

Beastboy giggled appreciatively at the dry humour but Cyborg folded his arms.

"Oh HA HA! Laugh it up! I only went into ya head and risked my butt for ya!" he said indignantly. Beastboy fell silent, and Raven touched Cy's arm gently.

The robot turned in surprise at the sudden touch by the Azarathian. She looked at him kindly, something which was alien to him and said "Thank you. It meant a lot."

Cyborg smiled at the kind face. "Aww, y'know your like my sister, Rave. I'd do it for ya again anytime!"

Raven smiled and turned back to Beastboy, blushing slightly. "And you. Thanks."

"No problem." Said BB, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. There was a short silence.

"Soo.." said Raven struggling to stand and failing. "Do Star and Robin know yet?"

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other and then back at Raven.

"No.." they chorused. Raven blew her fringe out of her eyes.

"Great."

- - - - - - - - - 

"C'mon Star, wake up." Said Robin gently, after having seen the large boom of white light and the two boys running to the Azarathian's rescue. It seemed all was calm once again, so he turned his attention back to the girl.

His girl.

'My girl?' he thought to himself, looking at her face which rested in his lap, the soft green eyes shut, but the face still looking perfect as ever.

"Star," he tried again, touching her cheek. The eyes moved and fluttered open, and Star squinted. She sat up, holding Robin for support.

"Are you okay?" said Rob, concerned. Starfire put her hand to her head and felt around her bruised jawbone.

"Ehm..yes…" she said uncertainly. "I think I am well, just very tired."

"That's because you took a big hit on your head." Said Robin examining her jaw carefully. "Does anything feel broken?"

"I do not think so…" said Star, trying to feel all her muscles. Everything seemed to be in working order, merely very achy, bruised and sore.

"Raven is…alright?" asked Starfire after a moment. Robin looked at the frightened jade eyes compassionately and smiled.

"She's okay. Trigon is gone and Beastboy and Cy are down there now with her."

"Oh, I am relieved!" said Star, the joy put back into her face. It increased her beauty tenfold.

"I'm…glad you're okay…" said Robin slowly, his thoughts taking over his mouth. He rubbed his head with his free hand and looked at the floor. "I was worried."

"Robin…" said Starfire's voice. Robin looked up as she didn't continue, and found her eyes inches from his own, filled with desire. He looked back, feeling a blush creep across his nose.

Star brought her nose closer to his own until they were touching. "Robin…" she whispered again.

"Yeah…" he muttered, feeling her breath on his mouth.

"Thank you." She said, and pressed her lips against his.

- - - - - - - - - - 

Cyborg on one side, Beastboy on the other, Raven was managing to stand at last.

"Okay, slowly now." Said Cyborg. "You want me to carry you?"

"Are you kidding?" said Raven looking mildly irritated. "I'm sure I'll be alright. Come on."

They started walking comically towards the tower, wavering from one side to another until they wondered if they would ever reach it. Angry mutters filled the air, until Raven could see Robin and Starfire.

It looked like Star was finally sitting up.

"Well," she said turning to Beastboy. "Time to face the music."

As they drew closer she noticed something she hadn't before. She noticed that they were kissing very passionately. She felt her cheeks go hot. Did they realise that she and the boys were watching?!

"Umm…" said Raven turning to the oblivious boys. "On second thoughts they seem preoccupied."

- - - - - - - - - 

Starfire drew back for breath, her lips red from the kiss. She gasped and looked at Robin then at the ground, blushing. Robin put his hand up to his mouth slowly and looked at Star.

She glanced up at him. "I…"

"Yeah…" said Robin, equally embarrassed but excited.

"Star, I…"

"Yes?"

"Umm…"

They both fell into silence, looking away. Star was thinking about how much she had wanted to do that and for how long. And it was worth the wait. Robin was wondering why he hadn't kissed her sooner because it felt so right.

And all both of them really wanted to do was kiss again.

"We have never done that before…" said Starfire looking up at the dazed boy. "I am…sorry?"

"Sorry?! Why are you sorry?!"

"Because perhaps I should not have done that…perhaps it was not what you wanted…"Starfire began, about to say more. But Robin put his hand up to her face and silenced her.

"No. It is. I mean…" Said Robin looking at the confused face, and feeling the love wash over him. "I…I love…you…"

Starfire stared at the boy as if the words had all been sucked out of her mouth. She couldn't speak even though she wanted to tell him everything. Tell him how long she'd wanted to let him know him all these things. All through the deal with her sister, all through the problems with Slade. Any time when she thought she may never see him again, during battle.

Instead, she gave him a kiss again, twice as loving and more full of ardour than any words could describe. And that was all that Robin needed to know.

- - - - - - - 

Beastboy was the first to spot what Raven was talking about. "Dude! You were right, Rae!"

"Duh." Said Raven, mimicking the boy. She watched Cy's reaction, but it was surprisingly calm.

"Meh, it was obviously going to happen."

"DUUDEE! Was I the only person who didn't know this?!" said BB resentfully.

"Yes." Said Rae and Cy in unison.

And so, things were as usual as they normally are in Titans tower.

For the time being.

The End…?

- - - - - - - 

**Ba da ba daaaa**

**The end???**

**Nope, one more special chapter. : )**

**Quick Replies:**

**Sparrowing: Thanks sweetie! :hugs: Your reviews always make me smile..and to all, check out the story written by Sparrowing because I love it! **

**Quillmaster14: Awww…thanks! I hope that you enjoyed this chappie, mwaha and the special finale…**

**Quite-a-shame: I LOVE your reviews and I LOVE your stories…and I LOVE YA FOR REVIEWING!**

**Rae: Cool name, I wish I was called Rae! Awesome! All the stuff you wrote was interesting so no worries! And thanks very much!**

**Redlobster7878: I hope that you enjoyed this story. There was a little BBxR fluff and the long awaited StxRo fluff, as I am also a StxRo fan…but next chapter you will like!**

**Warprince2000: And to you too! Merry Christmas and thanks!**

**That's all for now! **

**Have a good Christmas Eve…I shall put up the next chapter tomorrow night as a christmas treat!!**

**Chibi and Patriot**


	19. Epilogue

**Okay, its Christmas so I decided to put up an epilogue for this story!! Yay!! I hope you like it. It takes place a few months later in December. Near Christmas!!!! Enjoy.**

**Epilogue – Merry Christmas from the Titans**

Whoosh.

A snowball whizzed past Cyborgs ear. He turned around quickly seeing the grin on the face of the changeling.

"Oh dawg, you in for it now!" he said, bending down to scoop up some snow.

There was a thud from behind which sent him flying over. He sat up and spat out the snow, turning around to see Raven with her eyebrow raised, snowballs in black aura floating round her face.

"You were saying?" she said, as the green boy joined her side.

"Uh oh…"

- 

"But I do not understand, Robin." Said Starfire slowly and carefully, as the boy wonders arm crept around her waist. "Why should Raven wish to hurl them at Cyborg?"

"Aw, Star…" said Robin, smiling at her. "Raven doesn't want to hurt Cy, its just a game."

"Oh I see! Glorious! Then I shall throw one at you?"

"NO!! I mean…maybe later!"

"I see." Said Star leaning back and snuggling against the boys warm coat. Starfire's furry boots had snow on the tips of them and she shook it off.

The titans winter get up certainly made them look more intereseting. Dressed in warm clothing made a difference to their appearences.

Raven clapped her mittened hands together as the snowballs ploughed into Cy's back. A small smile crept on her lips.

'I can't believe it's been 3 months.' She thought looking at Beastboy, whos hat was now falling clumsily over his eyes. He caught her looking and smiled cheesily at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him in response, but he knew what she meant. She walked over to him and pushed his hat out of his eyes.

"Clumsy." She tutted, watching Cyborg fumble in the snow. Beastboy rubbed some snow off his coat and smiled again.

"Yeah, but you love me!"

"Don't gloat, Gar. It doesn't suit you." She said in monotone, nudging him playfully. However she nudged him a bit to hard and he fell into the snow. Raven gave a small chuckle.

After a few moments of him not moving she wondered if he was okay. She leant over him.

"Beastboy! What are you doing, get up!"

"I can't move!" he complained, putting his arm up for help. Raven sighed in frustration and locked her hand into his, with the intention of pulling him up.

Big mistake.

Beastboy yanked first and the Azarathian let out a squeak before the snow made contact with her face.

She rolled onto her back, frowning as a blush formed on her face. "I can't believe I just fell for that."

A green kitten jumped on her stomach and blinked at her, meowing. Raven looked at it as coldly as she could but the kitten rubbed its head against her face. She smiled a bit.

"Alright. I'll get you back later anyway." She said, patting the cat on the head.

"Isn't Christmas fun?" said Beastboy, now reformed and pulling her up, until she was close.

Raven could have said a million things. 'Whatever' or 'Sure if you like that type of thing' or even 'No.'

But instead she settled for the simple answer. Putting her arms around Beastboys neck, and her nose against his she said:

"Yes. It really is."

- 

Cyborg lay in the snow.

'Shall I sit up or am I gonna get my ass dragged down again?' he thought cautiously.

"Hey, you alright?" came a voice from behind him. He looked upside down at the face looking over him. Two blue eyes looked down questioningly.

"Uh, yeah!" said Cyborg, blushing slightly. He'd forgotton that they were at the park. "Just foolin' around..."

"Oh, right." Said the face, walking round so that it was the right way up. "Need a hand?"

Cy took the hand carefully and stood up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Said the person, smiling. Then the face froze and looked directly at the man again.

"Wait!!!" the person said, smiling again. "You're Cyborg aren't you? One of the Teen titans!"

Cy blushed furiously. Because this person happened to be a very attractive female. "Well, yeah!"

"Cool!" she said, laughing and putting out her hand. "I'm Linds!"

Cyborg took the hand and shook it. "Pleased to meetcha little lady!"

"Likewise." Said Linds, tucking her auburn hair behind her ears. Her pink coat matched her cheeks. "I'm a fan of your work!"

"Really?" said Cy. "Well, would you like to meet the rest of the team?"

"Uh…" said Linds considering it. But then she backed off. "No…nah they're probably too busy…"

Cyborg looked at the girls blushing face and turned in the direction of her eyes. He saw the kissing couples and he shook his head. He turned back to her.

"Yeah, probably for me too."

Linds laughed appreciatively.

"So," she added after a couple of seconds. "I know you're probably busy too but…want to go get some coffee?"

"I'd love to!" said Cyborg, smiling. "I mean, they probably won't notice I'm gone."

Linds laughed all the way down the street.

Some things never change, not even at Christmas.

The End!

- - - - - - - - - - 

**Okay, I couldn't resist pairing Cy up…it just seemed so sad him being alone at Christmas. Anyway it was nothing too major, I just wanted him to have a sort of 'flirt' person. I probably wont develop Linds any further…but your opinions are valued…greatly!!**

**This is now definitely the LAST chapter. BUT! I shall indeed consider writing another story if you would like me to!**

**((that whole spiel seemed somehow as if Starfire has take over my brain XD))**

**Replies:**

**Nethrion: Tee he, the fluff was good, eh? And OMG thank you so much for your comments, they really mean a lot to me. Honest. Hope you liked the last chapter! ::eats the cookies:: (I don't like nuts either!) Happy Christmas! :hug:**

**Redlobster7878: Yep! Thanks! (: Happy Christmas!**

**Quillmaster14: Thank you, yay! And don't worry, your wording was perfect. Hope you enjoyed this chap.**

**Sparrowing: Thank you, I'm loving that story. Hope you enjoyed the rest of the story, and happy Christmas!**

**StarfireFowl13: Yay! Yay for RxSt! (:**

**Nibbles: Well hello, thank you for your kind and long review! I am very flattered that you took the time to write it, and don't worry, better late than never! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. Happy Xmas!**

**Quite-a-shame: Thank you very much, it means a lot. I like your stories, I've had a read, they are fab. Thanks for reviewing the story, and have an excellent Xmas.**

**Moon-princess-meg: Hope you liked the last chap! Thanks for the review!**

**MirandaOtto: Glad you liked it?! Heh, have a fab Xmas, bye for now!**

**10920: Sorry sweeti, reviews I cannot see from you! I woulda replied otherwise, honestly! Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the story, Merry Christmas! :hugs:**

**Disappearer/syani: Hey, that's okay. I did try to move things along as I felt I was procrastinating. Never mind. Thanks for the review, enjoy the holidays!**

**And to everyone, MERRY XMAS! Please keep your eye out for my future projects! **

**Love to all**

**Written by: Chibi **

**Co-written by: Patriot1**


End file.
